The Devil Kid
by Rigbutter96
Summary: Not all things are as simple as we make them out to be. Sometime the people who are hurting the worst are the ones who don't even know they were hurt. But what can we do to help them if they don't know how to help themselves? Rias Gremory and her Peerage learn this as a peculier young boy joins them on the many journeys and adventures they have. Major AU.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, this is an idea coming to us after much consideration and thought, and inspiration from FTDS, better known as Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. I felt it would be a good way of apologizing for being absent for so long, and get this story out there.**

 **Major AU all around, so Flames will be used to roast any haters of my ideas.**

(Chapter 1-Subject Name: Naruto)

It was raining.

The smell of fresh rain always comforted him when he was sad, or when he was so far away from home on a mission.

Naruto had never told anyone this. Would probably never tell anyone, either. He wasn't one to open up to others, well, he wasn't one to open up to people he didn't trust or like. It was just easier to keep things inside and away from the eyes of other people.

It had been how he was taught all his life, even if it was just a short twelve, almost thirteen, years. It was that same lesson pounded into his head: Emotion was weakness. Weakness was Intolerable.

And whereas a normal person would be aghast and horrified at the idea of teaching children to suppress their emotions, Naruto didn't complain. His...caretakers, for lack of a better word, had given him food, clothing, shelter, and a means by which to defend himself, so going along with their brutal, harsh training methods and styles was a small sacrifice.

After all, The Executioners were the oldest organization in the Elemental Nations, hunting criminals to near extinction using any method they wished, while also remaining completely neutral in the genocidal war going on between Tyrus and the religious provenance of Indiashka. And while a great many of the Executioners were of Tyran nationality, a good few came from the religious state as well.

None of that really mattered to Naruto. He had been born in a time of horrendous bloodshed and war, and his earliest memory of growing up in the small backwater village he had lived in before being found and recruited was of watching soldiers of all nationalities tear each other apart, sometimes literally, like wild beasts.

Such things had a way of numbing you, and, he supposed, that was what the training was for; get used to cruelty, depravity, and brutality so it won't be as bad when you experience such things yourself.

And, the methods they employed to teach and train went hand in hand with learning to use the powerful internal energy that was Chakra.

To use it properly, that is, to not go insane and murder everyone around you, required intense physical and mental discipline. So much so, that only ten people every thirty years learned how to use it at all, and even then in incredibly specialized ways with limited abilities, called Jutsu. He had to suppress a shiver at the thought of that training. Even the normal Executioner training, which had a ninety-five percent was out-aka dying-rate, paled in comparison to Chakra training.

He and his nine fellows had been hand selected to receive the special teachings and Chakra abilities of their forefathers. He was just unlucky enough to have been assigned the Chakra of the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Don't get him wrong, it was so powerful it could obliterate entire dimensions and allowed him to regenerate from wounds and harm of any kind instantaneously, but the power, like all powers, came with a draw back. He began to suffer from a horrible case of insomnia, sometimes going weeks without sleep, and developed a sociopathic nature. It was almost impossible, when including the training, of both Executioner and Chakra based, of controlling and suppressing emotion that he simply stopped connecting emotionally with other things. Truly, he had absolutely no empathy for others of any kind.

But none of that mattered anymore.

He was free.

Or as free as being in a jail cell could be.

What had happened was, Naruto had gotten curious about what all he could really do with his Chakra, so instead of asking the Captain as he normally would have done, he went and stole the Forbidden Scroll to see if there was any kind of information.

He hadn't of anticipated that the first ability he saw recorded had been an Inter-Dimensional Transportation technique, nor did he expect it to backfire and drag him, the scroll, and pretty much everything in his small room with him.

What was most curious, however, was that as he was being transported, he idly thought he saw a giant red dragon in the rainbow of colors. Which was preposterous. Dragons had been extinct for over two thousand years.

When he had woken up from unconsciousness, it was inside of a jail cell for the city of Kuoh Police Department.

They had interrogated him five times already on his sudden appearance before he gave up and just stared at them until they left him alone to think on what to do.

Now, his first order of business was to retrieve his weapons, armor, scrolls and other assorted bits and bobs that had been transported with him. Easy enough. These people were pathetically weak. Evidenced by the broken arm one of the officers now had after he had made the huge mistake to physically touch him.

Second order of business was to find a place to stay and recover. Also easy. Abandoned warehouses and empty homes would be good enough for that.

However, since he was in a jail cell, he decided to relax for a few moments. Having spied a mirror on the wall, mayhaps checking to see if the trip had done anything to him physically.

As he examined himself, he made a few mental notes. He was still on the shorter side for his age, standing, barely, at 4'9", although he made up for it with his thin, lean, muscled frame. His hair was still blonde and messy, shaggy from his decision not to have it cut a few weeks ago. His cheeks still had the jagged whisker like scars going across them from his unfortunate run in with a rather sadistic man by the name of Volfe, which had also cost him his left eye as well, with the remaining right one being a deep oceanic blue. Although he did notice that his one remaining eye did have a dark set of bags under them.

The police had let him keep his clothing, it seems, as he still wore his long sleeved black shirt and black pants, with his favorite white hoodie over it, the hood doing a good job of pushing his spiky bangs onto his forehead, with his favorite pair of boots, the ones that had the orange straps on them, on. And so were his gloves as well. He liked these too. They had orange straps as well. And finally, covering his missing left eye, was a simple strip of cloth cut to work as an eyepatch. His right arm was covered completely in bandages, hiding it from prying eyes.

Simple and easy.

Now, how to get out of this cell...

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Naruto was rather happy as he looked up at the building he had chosen to be his home for the foreseeable future.

Breaking out and retrieving his stuff had been amazingly easy. And, in some small part of him that he refused to acknowledge, he was actually...disappointed. These were the people who were tasked with the duty of protecting the citizens of this city? Anyways, all it had really taken was to wait for the officers to fall asleep so he could pick the lock with his emergency bobby pin he always carried after the Volfe Incident.

His stuff had been unceremoniously tossed into an evidence locker by the police, and after a few moments, back in his possession.

His armor mainly consisted of a metal plate attached at key points and bits of tactical gear attached to others. All of his weapons (which consisted of three swords, several thousand kunai and shuriken, a first aid kit, and several scrolls containing all of his worldly possessions, and the Forbidden Scroll) were secured to his person.

Back to the present, the building that Naruto had chosen was located inside of a school compound and was fairly tall, covered in ivy, and very dark, if not a bit spooky. Naruto tilted his head a bit before bringing his hands up into a cross sign, causing three puffs of smoke to appear before they dissipated to reveal exact copies of himself.

"Alright, we'll split up and cover the entire building. If you see anyone or anything of major interest, dispel. The information will come back to me so I can decide what to do with it." Naruto ordered in a quiet tone of voice. His clones nodded and began to slowly explore the building.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

It didn't take them long to find the occupants of this building, all of whom were gathered in a central room.

After going through a few options of introduction, the blonde decided to just do it and get it over with, like ripping off the arm of a Mirelurk. Swift and relatively painless.

After arriving at the door that his clones had indicated, Naruto reared his leg back, and after a brief instant of channeling some Chakra, kicked the door clear across the room, where it embedded itself in the wall.

As he stepped over the threshold, Naruto idly took stock of the occupants.

The first and most obvious were the two young woman on the other side of the room. The first had long red hair and greenish-blue eyes, wearing a sort of school uniform, which accentuated her large breasts. The second had long dark hair tied up by an orange ribbon and purple eyes, wearing the same uniform as the red haired girl, although her breasts were slightly bigger than the red heads.

Then there was the petite white haired girl with golden eyes staring at him with narrowed eyes that belayed her shock and fear, an emotion he was used to seeing in the eyes of others when it came to him.

And finally was the handsome blonde that Naruto immediately dismissed as a threat. While he could sense a great deal of latent and dormant power inside of him, it was obvious that his fellow blonde was incapable of accessing it properly, thereby removing him from the threat list.

Indeed, his senses were telling him that all of the occupants weren't exactly human, especially the white haired girl, she reminded him somewhat of Yugito, the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Cat, which took the form of a giant cat made of blue fire.

Interesting.

The redhead gave him a deadly glare that did little to affect him. He had seen scarier on the faces of both men and women who were many times more dangerous than her. "Who are you? What are you? Which of the Three Faction are you from?"

Faction? Well, he was an Executioner. What was he? As far as he knew he was human. And it was kind of obvious who he was. He was Naruto. "My name is Naruto. I have no idea what you mean by the Three Factions and I am...eighty-three percent sure that I am human. May I ask what your names are?"

The redhead replied hesitantly. He assumed she was the leader of the group. "My name is Rias Gremory. Beside me is Akeno Himejima, my Queen. By the door is Koneko Toujo, my Rook, and Kiba Yuuto, my Knight. Why are you here?"

Naruto nodded and filed the names away. "I am seeking shelter from the rain. I would be most appreciative if you allowed me to share your dwelling until it stops."

The girl, Rias, gave him a look for his rather formal request before she nodded. "I have half a mind to deny you, but if you tell me how you managed to make my door fly three inches into the wall, I'll let you stay here."

And so Naruto explained, in vague details, what he was and how he used Chakra, which the girl Koneko winced at, to fight. At the end of it, Rias was quiet while looking at him in the same manner that a lot of politicians did after they saw him perform or fight, as if she were weighing his worth and value as a person.

He didn't like that look. Despite his emotionally stunted nature, he still felt some kind of anger at being judged like meat.

Finally she spoke. "Tell me, Naruto, do you have a family?"

Family? He didn't really recognize what the term meant, but from what he knew it was a group of biologically related individuals who lived together. "No. I do not believe I have a...family."

The other girl, Akeno, asked him then. "What about your parents?"

Ah. That he was familiar with. "If you are refering to my biological donors, I do not believe I have ever met them."

Rias gave a short nod, secretly disturbed by the clinical answers he had been giving while Akeno gave him a thinly veiled look of pity. "And if I were to offer you a family and friends? Give you a home?"

Naruto blinked and looked at Rias, idly noting that the blonde boy and the small cat-girl had moved to either side of the red haired girl. "I would inquire as to what you would require of me to give in order to receive shelter."

And again, Rias gave a nod and proceeded to explain all about Devil's, Angels, Fallen Angels, and the Evil Pieces. At the end of the rather long explanation, and several inquires made by Naruto in regards to the duties of a Peerage, he had a pretty good idea of what Rias wanted. "My idea, Naruto, was to offer you a position in my peerage, thereby giving you a home and a family."

The young blonde tilted his head. "At the cost of, generally speaking, my freedom, as well as my loyalty to become your personal tool for the destruction of your enemies, correct?"

Okay, so, he was obviously paying very close attention when she explained the workings of a Peerage. "Not necessarily. All I would really ask of you is to fulfil any contracts that you are given and, occasionally, fight enemies who threaten us."

And Naruto contemplated the offer. As far as he knew, Rias had absolutely no reason to lie to him or harm him. And even if she did, he was confident enough in his own abilities that he would be capable of killing everyone in the room in less than thirteen-point-seven-six seconds. And as long as she didn't start ordering mass executions..."Very well. I will join your Peerage. What piece did you have in mind for me?"

Rias smiled at him and gestured with her hand, her remaining pieces appearing. "Normally I would have an idea as to what piece to use, but I have no idea what area would be best. I figured I would let you pick."

Naruto gave a curt nod and simply grabbed the piece he wanted. Rias raised an eyebrow before she nodded with a smile. "Would you please lie down on the couch so I can start the ritual?"

XXX-Line Break-XXX

This place was pathetic.

At least, he thought it was.

The people here were so weak and soft, so complacent in their supposed 'strength' that they forgot the age old lesson of 'There is ALWAYS someone stronger than you', so much so that they became little to no threat to him at all.

Some of them had learned that lesson the hard way. Broken bones would heal, as would the other numerous injuries they had suffered at his hands. Did he really care? No.

All that mattered was finding his charge and ensuring that nothing happened to cause any major damage while he tried to find a way back home.

He just hoped the boy hadn't done anything too crazy. And if he did...

Well, let's just say it wouldn't be pretty and leave it at that.

 **AN: Okay, so, like I said this is a Major AU, and an explanation is coming next chapter for why that is as Naruto gets to know his fellow peerage members.**

 **As for the pairings, well, after some thought I decided to give Naruto a decent sized harem:**

 **Akeno**

 **Ravel**

 **Koneko**

 **Mittelt**

 **Le Fay**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **And for the OC who appeared at the end, well, he isn't going to be a villain. More of a major character really. And for this story, he will have a harem as well:**

 **Serafall**

 **Yasaka**

 **Kuroka**

 **Kalwarner**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Now, as for the OOC changes I've made to Naruto and the Narutoverse, well, they will be explained later as well, with some of it in the next chapter as well.**

 **As for abilities Naruto has, well, I've got the basic list here, but things change and evolve, and these are just the absolute OOC basics I'm willing to show:**

 **Respira- A black fog that extends from him that ages whatever touches it as fast or as slowly as he wishes.**

 **Da Capo- A special ability that can rewind a single moment for a single object or person.**

 **Shadow Clones- Solid, corporeal clones who can function and act on their own, as well as transmit memories and sensations back to the user.**

 **Initial Chakra Cloak- Acts similar to Canon Kyuubi Chakra Mode v1, creating a shroud of energy around Naruto in the shape of a wolf.**

 **Chakra Cloak- After significant physical damage has been inflicted upon Naruto in Initial Chakra Cloak, his skin peels back to use his own blood as an armor for his physical body to protect him.**

 **Devastation- Naruto causes a massive detonation of energy that destroys any physical matter it touches, at the cost of significant damage done to his body equal to that of how much matter is destroyed.**

 **Impure Resurrection- A necessary Evil that Naruto has if he ever needs help in learning something. Rarely, if ever, uses.**

 **As you can probably tell, Naruto will be OP, but not the strongest in the world. And that isn't taking into account his mental and emotional problems.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, hey, hey, what's up! Here for another chapter? I knew you would be!**

 **And yes, people, I did base a lot of the first few chapters off of Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer's. If it helps, I in no way claim any kind of ownership over them, and hope that he doesn't take any offense.**

 **Alright, so, exposition occurs here, and we get to see the event that changed the Narutoverse to what it is in this story from Canon.**

 **Excitement!**

 **And just for the record, Naruto is going to be OOC. Think I said that, but it helps to say it again.**

(Chapter 2- Speaking About Stuff)

It had been two weeks since Naruto had arrived and joined Rias' peerage as a Pawn, and in those two weeks Naruto had been doing nothing but study this new world.

If it was one thing that truly confused Naruto, it was the fact that Devil's apparently had four leaders, known as the Mao.

He wasn't criticizing it or anything, it just didn't make much sense to him. He had grown up his entire life having known, without a doubt, who he should obey. Having four leaders just didn't work for him.

For example, what would happen if one of them gave contradictory orders to another, and the punishment for failing both was death or imprisonment? Whose orders did he follow?

Meh. It didn't really affect him all that much, he guessed. What were the chances of him actually meeting one of these Mao? It wasn't like Rias was related to one or anything, right?

(Elsewhere, a red haired man sneezed before going back to plotting how to get closer to his sister, while his wife just shook her head.)

Currently, Naruto was sitting in the club room reading a few of the books that had been left for him to catch up on, which he did without complaint. From what he understood, Rias was going to be enrolling him in Kuoh Acadamy after she got a good gauge on where he was at in regards to lessons, and that he had to stay in the clubhouse until she did, otherwise he would be in trouble for having him there.

He really didn't care all that much. All that really mattered was getting on with his life and finding a way back to the Elemental Nations.

He idly wondered if there were any experts on Inter-Dimensional Travel he could speak to, and have examine just what the Forbidden Scroll had said on the subject.

He was brought out of his musings as Akeno walked into the clubroom, her usual smile on her face as she did so. "Hey there, Naruto."

Naruto had no idea what to make of the girl, Akeno. She was unlike any other female he had ever met. The same with Rias. Koneko at least had the same stoicism expected of Tyrans, with the looks of a native of Indiashka. But Akeno took the cake when it came to strange females.

She often made comments that did little to progress the conversation, in fact all they did was confuse him. Like when she had asked to see his sword. He, of course, thought she was talking about his blade Nonobunko, and so he drew it from his back and presented it to her.

She gave him a confused look all day after that.

"Hello to you as well, Akeno." He said as he turned to her fully. "May I ask why you are here? You have school, do you not?"

The raven haired girl nodded as she sat down on the sofa next to him. "Yes, but Ras wanted me to come by here and ask you some questions for your school records. And, I thought I might also get to know you better and see just how strong you are." _'And also why Rias had to use THAT mutation piece to reincarnate you.'_ She thought afterwards, thinking of the failed few attempts at first, before they found the perfect piece for him.

Ah. That made sense. "What kind of questions do I need to answer for Rias?"

She pulled out a form and set it in front of him, and he grabbed a pen to begin filling it out. After about five minutes of silence, broken only by his writing, he was finished and handed back the paper, turning back to the book he had just opened on the Phenex Family.

Akeno looked at him for a moment before turning to the paper, reading the information he had written.

Name: Naruto (No Surname)

Age: 12

Height: 4'9"

Weight: 96 Lbs.

Hair: Blonde

Eye(s): Blue

Parents: None

Siblings: None

Other than that and some basic information such as allergies (he had put down none), hobbies (apparently he spent his free time training), and some other basics it was mostly blank. "Why didn't you put down, on the parents section, who your parents were? Their names and such?"

His reply was in the same monotone he usually spoke in. "I do not know the identity of my biological mother or father."

Okay. That was strange, but he had said as such when he had first arrived here so..."And you have no allergies of any kind?"

"No. I have never been sick and I heal almost instantaneously from any wound. Though, I am incapable of regrowing complicated organs such as eyes due to the complicated optic nerves and the various small parts connected to it, I can and have regrown limbs and body parts."

It was starting to get creepy the way he continued to talk in that same monotone voice. Especially about his healing. "Oh? When did you need to regrow any limbs? For that matter, how do you know you can't regrow eyes and such?"

She definitely got a reaction that time. Naruto's hand shot up and began to rub his left eyepatch while his one remaining eye narrowed to stare into space. "A man named Volfe thought it imperative to test the limitations on my healing factor."

His voice was like a frozen tundra then, and Akeno shivered. Alright, time to back up. "Well, anyways, Rias asked me to test and see how strong you are, so, how would you rank yourself in your own way?"

"I am listed as a SS-Class in the Executioner Bingo Book." Naruto said as his frigid glare left, leaving the same blank look on his face.

"A SS-Class?" Akeno asked with not a small amount of disbelief. "What is the ranking system in your home?"

Okay. This he could do. He had spent a long time memorizing everything he could about the Ranking System. "There are two systems; the first is the Regular System used for private contractors and regular military personnel. And then there is the S-Class System. Each one has different merits and operate side by side to each other.

"To start off in the Regular System, there is E and D-Ranks, commonly referred to as Cannon Fodder. They are the weakest, most numerous ranks in the world. Then there are the C and B-Ranks, the people who are stronger than average, but not quite as elite as others, or Officers as they're called commonly. And then the A-Ranks, the elite, the Captains and Generals of considerable strength.

"Then there is the S-Class System. To be a recognized S-Class, one has to have been recognized as an A-Rank officially, but exceptions can be made, such as in my case where I was automatically declared and S-Class."

Akeno nodded, thankful she managed to get onto a subject he seemed to be quite talkative about. "What is the difference between an S-Class and an A-Rank? How are they measured by?"

"The measurement used by tournaments and events is that an A-Rank is worth two B-Rank, a B-Rank two C-Rank, a C-Rank two D-Rank, and a D-Rank worth two E-Rank. As for the difference between an A and an S?" He paused here and thought about it, a small crinkle in his brow as he frowned in thought. "An S-Class is worth, from my understanding, about...a thousand A-Ranks."

Akeno's eyebrows shot up at that. "Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, really. Now, S-Classes have their own ranking system based upon how many S-Classes they are capable of terminating by themselves. It commonly comes down to this: SS-Class means that I am worth two S-Class Individuals. A triple S-Class is worth three SS-Class. A SSSS-Class is worth four SSS-Class. A SSSSS-Class is worth five SSSS-Class. And SSSSSS-Classes are worth six SSSSS-Class. Anyone above the SSSSSS-Class is an Abnormal and with an Undefined level of strength, thereby keeping them from receiving a rank. We will get to them later.

"As it were, there are rarely, if ever, anyone capable of claiming a spot as a Quintuple S-Class, let alone a Sixtuple S-Class, who are called the Four Monsters. At this current moment of time, there are only ten Quadruple S-Class people, three SSS-Class, ten SS-Class, and about fifty or sixty S-Class alive.

"The Abnormals, however, are recognised as the absolute epitome of strength and power, comparable to God's in Mortal Flesh." He winced alongside her at the mention of god's. "They are beyond recognition in a normal sense of rankings and systems. They only come around rarely, if ever, in entire lifetimes, and even then they are called Allfathers. So far, by my recollection, there have only ever been six people to have ever even achieved that level of strength.

"The first two were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, who were recognised as Allfathers at the same time since they were only truly powerful fighting side by side giving them the same position at the time, meaning that they only counted as one allfather, both of whom founded the Executioners a little over a thousand years ago, maybe twelve hundred, during the era of the Warring Clans, about a hundred years before Tyrus was founded by Augus the Conqueror. The next was Hanzo the Salamander, who built the current system of recognising strength and power. After Hanzo was a man named Nagato the Cripple, who built the single greatest library to have ever existed. After Nagato was Tartaros the Bastard, who caused the Great War to break out between Tyrus and Indiashka after an...Incident involving the differing ideological beliefs about religion. After Tartaros there was an absence of an Allfather for about a hundred-and-fifty years until Nobunaga the Strange came to the spotlight, where she then proceeded to revolutionize war by introducing fire-arms to both sides of the conflict. Surprisingly, she lived for around a hundred and twenty years, still fighting on the battle-field. She only died around the time I was three or four years of age, after she died under weird circumstances. And after her was..." He trailed off as his face hardened, the scars almost seeming to darken as he thought about the last Allfather. "Raizen the Thunderclap, who at the time of his appointment was the Grand Totalitarian General of Tyrus."

It took a few minutes to absorb the amount of information Naruto just spewed at her, as well as his apparent hatred of the man named Raizen, and by that time Naruto had just returned to his book, apparently all talked out.

Well, considering he had just spoken more than he had since his arrival, she wouldn't push him to speak more. Although she did get an idea. "How do you rank our Peerage in strength?"

He didn't even look up. "C-Rank mostly. Kiba is at least a High D-Low C, while Koneko is a Low to Mid C. You and Rias are both Mid C."

Akeno blinked. That was a rather blunt assessment of them if she ever heard one. "And what makes us so much weaker than we are in your eyes? How can you tell if we are without having seen us fight?"

Naruto's answer was almost flippant and dismissive. "You do not walk like people of great strength or power."

What did her way of walking have to do with anything? As far as she knew, she walked with confidence. "And just how do we not walk as if we have power? How can you even tell?"

"When powerful, or even just strong, people walk, they unknowingly exude an aura of casual arrogance. Their stance, baring, stride, and even their expression shows that they have nothing to fear from any attack." The young blonde said as he flipped a page. "All of you walk as though every step you measured and calculated just how much grace and poise to put into it. All of you are self conscious about what you are and about that information getting out to others."

"Humans cannot know about Devils, Angels, or Fallen Angels." Akeno said, mentioning Fallen Angels with a bit of bite to her voice. "If they did, it would only be a matter of time before they killed us all."

Naruto stopped and looked up, his face blank, at Akeno. "Do you honestly believe that Humans in this society will believe that a group of students were an alternative species? No. They would most likely ignore you and move on with their lives."

Point to him for that. Changing subjects once again to something that likely wouldn't cause her to question all of her beliefs in regards to life as a Devil, Akeno asked him. "Now what about any abilities? Skills? Special Powers aside from super strength?"

XXX-Line Break-XXX

He had tracked him to this school.

Which was fairly easy, all things considered. He had thought the boy would have more sense to cover his tracks up better.

Oh well, can't change anything about that without getting him and putting him through the ringer to be better.

And, with a bit of his Illusionary based Genjutsu, he managed to land a job as a Physical Education teacher.

Now all he had to do was wait for the boy to show himself...

...and teach these doughy kids the meaning of healthiness...

...and avoid the glasses wearing girl who had given him such sharp looks...

...and get a sandwich...

Dammit he was hungry!

 **AN: So, not as many words as chapter one, but still, I am a bit proud I managed to get this much done so soon.**

 **Anyways, more about the mysterious man and Naruto will be revealed.**

 **And, in case you were wondering, here is a timeline of the Allfather's:**

 **AF=After Founding of the Executioners (Bases of the Timeline)**

 **Current Time (in comparison to this timeline) = 1213AF**

 **Madara and Hashirama- Founded the Executioners, recognised as both first Allfathers and the first Double Allfathers. AF= 0 to 90.**

 **Hanzo the Salamander. Second Allfather. Set up organization of Executioners, such as ranks and hierarchy. AF= 130 to 205.**

 **Nagato the Cripple. Third Allfather. Built the Greatest Library. AF= 290 to 360.**

 **Tartaros the Bastard. Fourth Allfather. Instigated the war between Tyrus and Indiashka. AF= 900 to 951.**

 **Nobunaga the Weird. Fifth Allfather and First Female Allfather. AF= 1084 to 1204.**

 **Raizen the Thunderclap. Sixth Allfather and the First Allfather to have any kind of connection to a ruling party of any nation. AF= 1204 to Present.**

 **As you can see in the timeline, there was a period of 540 years where there was no Allfathers of any kind. Also, there will be Canon parts explored in the Executioner's founding, which will show where exactly the two Universes diverge.**

 **If anyone has any questions about the timeline, please feel free to ask.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So yeah, here we are! Excited even more now? Yeah, I know you are! Get even more excited for more Naruto!**

 **Even more excitement in regards to his new schoolmates, and the beginnings of the end of the Introduction Arc. After this, will be the original Arc called Growing Pains, then the Issei and Raynare Arc, followed by the Phenex Arc.**

 **Now, as for announcements, nothing much, other than there is a bit of action this chapter, as well as our mysterious OC character finally coming to light!**

(Chapter 3- New Kids Can Be Scary)

Naruto looked more curious than scared as he stood in front of the second year class that Rias had determined he should be placed, ignoring the noise the girls, and boys, made at his appearance.

The girls all had stars in their eyes as they looked at him. It was actually...unnerving to him how intense they were. This was a situation he had never been faced with and he didn't have Akeno or Rias to ask for advice in regards to it. He hid his discomfort easily and let his gaze move about the room...

...only to see almost every male in the room glaring at him with hate and anger in their eyes. Well now, something he was used to seeing. And knew how to deal with. There was obviously no Alpha in the room to ensure that all of the males were following the rules and regulations, so asserting himself as the Alpha was most likely the best option.

"Class, this young man is will be joining us from now on." Naruto really disliked this teacher. The man was skinny and pale, with dirty yellow eyes wearing a black suit. Something about the man just made his skin crawl, like he was in the presence of Volfe again, only this time he was in less physical danger. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, would perhaps wish to introduce yourself? Just simple things, such as likes, dislikes, hobbies, and future aspirations?"

The young blonde had no idea why Rias had chosen Uzumaki to act as his surname, and he assumed it was some kind of joke in regards to his name. She had two of them, after all; Naruto meant maelstrom and fishcake depending on how you wrote it, and Uzumaki meant maelstrom as well. So either he was a magnificent storm, or a whirlpool of ramen toppings.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, Akeno, wolves, and foxes. I dislike ignorance, disorganization, and fanatics. My hobbies include reading, gardening, and learning new things. My aspirations for the future are to find a way home and to find out what the meaning of a family is." Naruto said formally as he bowed, doing what the nice Student Council president, Sona Shitori, said to do when she gave him instructions on introducing himself. "I am in your care."

The teacher, who went by the name of Koichi Shido, just gave a pleasant smile to the young blonde, before gesturing to an empty seat behind a brown haired boy who was one of the few males who weren't glaring hatefully at him. "Now that that is over with, please take the seat by Issei over there, alright?"

Naruto nodded and went to the seat in question, sitting and pulling his notebook out alongside his pen. No point in slacking off.

XXX-Timeskip-XXX

"Alright class, that's enough for today. It is now lunch time, so please use it wisely." Shido said with charisma as he left the room, letting the students pull their lunches out.

Naruto put his pen down and looked at his notebook, silently glancing over the three pages worth of notes he took on the biology of lizards, before nodding. Yes, he took adequate notes. Now he could eat the nice lunch that Akeno had so nicely prepared for him.

Before he could even unwrap his bento from the cloth, he was suddenly accosted by several girls older than him, all talking over themselves.

"Awww~look at him! he's adorable!"

"Are those real whiskers?"

"The eyepatch gives him a look of danger!"

"Kyaaaa~! Naruto, please be my Baby Brother!"

On and on they went until a firmer voice spoke up quietly, but firmly. "Ladies, it seems to me that you're crowding him a bit much. Maybe you should let him breath a bit."

He had never been more thankful for anything in his life, as he was not raised or taught how to deal with teenage girls. He was even more glad when the girls all backed off and left him alone. Naruto looked up to find himself looking at a rather attractive girl about four or five years older than him. She had long violet hair and light blue eyes, wearing the normal Kuoh Academy girls uniform. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

The girl laughed a bit into her hand, eyes mirthful as she responded. "I know. I was there for your introduction in class earlier. My name is Saeko Busujima, Captain of the Kendo Club."

Kendo? Oh, yeah, that stupid sport Kiba did as his extra curricular activity. Why they insisted on beating each other with sticks wearing pads, he had no idea. Granted he had been beaten, and had beaten, others in his Executioner training when he was younger, but it was without pads. The pain was a damn good motivator to not get hit again. "I believe my...friend Kiba is a member of the Kendo Club as well."

Saeko raised an eyebrow as she brought her desk closer and brought out her own lunch. "You're friends with the 'Prince' of the school? I'm sorry, it's just Kiba doesn't seem the type to befriend many people."

Naruto gave a nod. Even he, one of the most socially ignorant and awkward people in the world, could see that Kiba was more of a loner than anything. "I believe I am also friends with Koneko Toujou. We have eaten lunch together a lot."

When Naruto and Koneko had first actually gotten to talk and meet, the white haired girl had flat out asked if he used Chakra. His answer of 'not by choice' had initially confused her, before she shrugged it off and asked him what his favorite candy was.

She had been genuinely shocked when he had replied that he had never had candy or sweets before. She rectified that and converted him to a lover of chocolate pocky.

Saeko just raised her eyebrow again at that. She was sure that when this kid had walked in he was going to be interesting, and from what little she had gathered from just the few sentences he had spoken, she knew he was perhaps the most interesting in the room. "Also friends with the School's 'Mascot'? Well, if I knew you were this interesting, I would have saved you earlier."

Naruto made to respond, but was stopped as an annoyingly loud voice entered the room, making the young blondes eye twitch a bit. He hadn't gotten any sleep for the past two weeks, so his nerves were frayed horrifically. It was part of the reason he had been so short and strange during his conversation with Akeno. And he was reminded of this when that voice sounded throughout the room. "Oi, where's this kid i've been hearing about being in this class?"

The guy looked like the stereotypical punk kid with dyed blonde hair, wearing the school's male uniform, only he wore slippers strangely enough. He was accompanied by people that Naruto knew were what Rias had described as the 'scum of the school'. The leader of this group of 'scum' scowled at them all and asked angrily again. "Hey, I asked where the kid was! So someone better tell me right fucking now!"

He punctuated this statement by knocking a glasses wearing, rather chubby, guys lunch to the ground. Naruto narrowed his one eye at this punk. If it was one thing his trainers had failed to truly suppress in him, it was his desire to stop people from hurting other people for no reason.

"Hey, come on Tsunoda, it's cool man. We'll just get him later." One of the now named Tsunoda's underlings tried to reason, only to receive a fist to the face.

"Shut up, Yamada!" Tsunoda said angrily. "I want this punk in front of me in the next thirty seconds, and if he isn't, well...let's just say his little girlfriend, Koneko, might suffer for it."

At that, something inside Naruto switched, and his eyes hardened to a point beyond diamond, before he quietly stood up, grabbed his nice bento made nicely by Akeno, just for him, and walked to the chubby boy, attracting the attention of everyone in the room from his movement.

Stopping in front of the boy, Naruto extended his hand that held the bento out to him, and in as nice a voice as Naruto was probably capable of, which still came out as a flowing river of monotone ice. "Here, you can have mine since yours fell on the floor."

The boy just looked at him in shock as Tsunoda walked up to the much smaller blonde and smirked arrogantly. "Hey, you little shit, I heard all about you today. How you were supposedly some kind of 'prodigy' and got to skip a couple grades. Think that makes you the shit, huh? Makes you better than us? Huh? Whaddaya gotta say to that, punk?"

Naruto just looked at him for a moment then he replied in the same monotone as always. "I do not think I am above you just because I got to skip a few grades. I have worked very hard to get where I am."

It wasn't necessarily a lie, either. He had worked hard to become who he was today. And failure was not an option in the Executioners.

But apparently, something that he had said managed to get to Tsunoda, as he angrily snorted and glared hatefully at the blonde. "Yeah, I think you do think you're better than us. Well, maybe if you got on your knees and bowed, we might be inclined to forgive you."

Bow? Naruto had to actually fight to keep a scowl off his face. This worthless piece of shit expected him to _bow_? He would never, ever, ever bow to anyone! It was like his Mentor had said once, _"The only person you ever bow to is Death."_ And even then Naruto would probably abstain from bowing.

He was going to make damn sure that this sentiment was translated to this worthless pile of shit. His voice got colder as he subtly began to pump some of his Ten-Tails Chakra into the air, making the shadows seem bigger, before he made direct eye contact with Tsunoda.

And then the older teen saw his death in that cold orb. His instincts kicked in and all of a sudden he threw a punch at the younger boy, bringing a startled gasp from the group around them.

It was all for not, as Naruto caught the fist and crushed the fingers, hand, wrist, and lower forearm easily.

And then the door opened, revealing the visage of Shido, a sick grin on his face as he took in the sight of Naruto squeezing Tsunoda's hand past the breaking point. His eyes gleamed malevolently at Naruto while his mouth curled upwards even more. "Well now, what seems to be the problem here, gentlemen?"

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Sona Shitori, or rather Sitri, was curious about the newest member of the teaching staff at Kuoh. Which, given her capacity as the Student Council President, made a good deal of sense. However, given what she could sense of the man with her inherint Devil Powers, who had been hired not even a few weeks ago, well, she had a cause to be concerned.

And it wasn't just him, either. The newest member of Rias' Peerage, who had been given a rather strange mutation piece, which Rias still refused to tell her the value of, felt exactly like this man in regards to the strange energy he used, except this man's couldn't be sensed by her.

Really, it was like every time she tried, all she got was a blank space in the area he was, while knowing he was filled with it. Not only was it disconcerting to feel that, but it also made the man very dangerous. If he could suppress almost all of that power and still exude an instinctual feeling of danger, then just how powerful was he?

So now, here she was, watching from the rooftop as the man started his next class of the day.

He was handsome, she would give him that, in a rugged, scoundrel like manner. His hair was a deep steel color, and he somehow managed to give it a cropped yet shaggy look to it, which only enhanced his ruggedly good looks. His chin was covered in stubble, and his eyes were a sharp onyx color, catching anything and everything in front of him.

He was wearing a normal set of clothing for this class, just a tracksuit really, colored black and garishly pink for some reason. From what she had gotten by asking the people who had taken his class, he made it very apparent that garish colors were his favorite for some reason.

From those same people she also got a bit of information on him. He claimed his name to be Washitaru Akahaida, and that he used to teach gym to students in Tokyo. He was never married, was twenty-eight years old, and was a self-proclaimed pervert, having been raised by his godfather to be as such, a man named Jiraiya Gamasenin.

All of this checked out officially from what she had dug up. All of his papers and official documents checked out, but something about the man had her on edge. When she brought it up to Rias, the red-head shared her concerns but had more pressing matters to attend to, such as trying to make sure that her newest peerage member didn't do anything ridiculously violent, as his actions when they met showed he was capable of.

Sona sighed before she turned and left. She wouldn't get anything from stalking Wash-Sensei, as he liked to be called.

Little did she know that she was being followed by his onyx eyes as he gave instructions for the next game.

 **AN: Okay, so, the OC is named Washitaru Akahaida.**

 **Since people have some misgivings about him, let me be brutally honest here: Washitaru and Naruto are similar in their terms of strength.**

 **That is all. You can go back outside now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Back with another! And even if people despise this story, it doesn't matter! I will write when I want and what I want to!**

 **Although I do apologize for me extended absence this year.**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

(Chapter 4- The Captain)

It was official, Naruto absolutely hated Shido Koichi with a passion rivaling that of the sun.

It had been about three hours since he had crushed Tsunoda's hand, which he didn't regret, and also three hours since he almost got kicked out of school by Shido, which would have happened had Saeko, the chubby boy who was apparently named Kohta, and the brown haired boy Issei all standing up for him.

But, because of Tsunoda being the son of an, apparently big time, business man, Naruto now had to serve detention with him and the new PE Coach after school.

And while he normally wouldn't have cared all that much, and he would have sent a Shadow Clone to serve it for him, Rias had gotten wind of it and basically made him go to detention.

Which was unfair because he did a good thing and was getting punished. Although, now that he thought about it, her anger might have been more directed at him because Tsunoda had a shattered hand and wrist than anything.

The blonde pushed a snort down. If the idiot had been stupid enough to antagonize him, then he was lucky he didn't rip the arm off and beat him to death with it.

He had done it once, too.

Though he could say he was at least curious about who the new gym teacher was. The man's first name, Washitaru, brought up a feeling of remembering, yet not at the same time. He was familiar with the name but he couldn't place it anywhere.

So now here he was, waiting for the two teachers to arrive with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Really, they tell him to be there after school and don't even have the honor to show up on time?

He heard footsteps then and turned, looking at the man beside Shido in concealed shock.

Oh shit. He knew that man. He knew that man very, very well.

It was the same man who had, basically, become the closest thing to a father to the young blonde since he had first picked him up from the Training Camp a little over four years ago.

This was the Captain.

"Well now, it seems Naruto has deigned to arrive a little early, hasn't he?" Shido said with a smirk on his face. "Well, Naruto, this is Washitaru-Sensei, the new Physical Education teacher here, and the man who will be serving your punishment to you."

It was obvious to the other two males that he held quite a bit disdain for both the man and the position, but Washitaru didn't react in any way to it. "Please call me Wash-Sensei, Naruto."

Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the man. "Yes, Wash-Sensei."

"Well, since that's taken care of, I will be taking my leave. Papers to grade and whatnot." Shido said as he walked away.

It was silent as the two stood there, neither moving, before Wash turned and gestured towards the woods. Naruto nodded. It was best if their conversation had the lowest chances of being overheard.

They departed and after a five minute walk they stopped and turned to each other, Wash's amicable attitude immediately frosting over and becoming cold. His voice was soft, yet freezing all the same when he spoke. "You've done a very bad thing, Naruto."

"I did not mean to DO anything wrong-" Naruto stopped when he saw Wash looking at him the same way with his icy stare.

"Naruto," The man began. "Do you want to know what you did to cause me to be here?"

Naruto nodded meekly. Dammit. "Yes, Sir."

Wash began to pace, hands clasped behind his back as he did, while Naruto instinctively fell into parade rest. "Not only did you STEAL the FORBIDDEN SCROLL. You used it for the SELFISH desire of power. Only to wind up activating a Inter-Dimensional Transportation Seal."

Not once during his small speech did the man's voice raise or lower. It remained the same even tone that showed just how angry he was. "Captain, I-" 

A raised hand stopped him and he fell quiet. Oh yes, the Captain was very, very angry. "Now, we are stuck in an alternate dimension filled with all manner of different beings. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't gut you right now and let you bleed to death, _boy_."

Okay, yes. He needed to avoid that as much as possible. Not for him, no. But because Rias would definitely find out and try to retaliate. He says try, because the Captain may not have been as POWERFUL as Naruto was, but he sure as shit was way, way more experienced and skilled when it came to fighting. If Rias sent anyone after the Captain, then they would not be coming back. But he didn't have an excuse. "I...have no reason, Captain. I will accept any punishment you give."

Wash sighed tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. He was way too old for this shit. "Naruto, I have no intention of punishing you." He saw the shock and gave a short bark of amusement. "The only reason I'm here is because Lord Raizen is furious that you left. As the Allfather, he is the de facto leader of the Executioners, and you being a member who left without a trace makes you a danger."

"What were your original orders, Captain?" Naruto asked, silently relieved he wasn't going to be punished.

Wash gave a grunt as he answered. "The orders were to find you, kill you, retrieve the Ten-Tails Chakra, and come back. But since I have no intention of doing that, well, things get tricky."

"How so?"

"Because you and I are now loose ends, and Raizen hates those. be on the lookout in the future for any kind of suspicious activity in the area." Naruto opened his mouth. "Not related to Devils and the supernatural." And he then closed it.

"Very well, Captain."

"Now go home and do whatever you do at night. Although..." Wash trailed off in thought as he gave a hum. "How far into your training are you?"

"Destruction still hurts me badly, at least physically. I can use my other abilities proficiently enough, though." Naruto replied. That was a bit of a kick to the knads for him. Destruction was one of his strongest abilities. It was literally a wave of energy that destroyed the bonds between molecules and turned it to ash. The only down side to it was that the longer he held and used it, the more damage his body endured. The last time he used it for more than fifteen seconds it had caused most of his internal organs to rupture and bruise, laying him up for a good week.

Wash narrowed his eyes at that. "Just proficiently?"

A gulp and nod was what he got. The Captain was a scary man.

"Well, it seems like we have something to do then. We will train like we always have, only this time to Master to Perfection ALL of your abilities, including the Destruction." The Captain gave a fanged grin at that. "And, you can tell this Devil Girl that she and her friends can join us, too. After all, I think they would be very interested in knowing just what kind of training we do."

Naruto silently hoped that Rias would forgive him for the hell he had unknowingly let loose on the peerage. He had spent years training with the man and he knew just how much of a perfectionist and how high his standards were when it came to training. He winced as he felt the phantom pains of past training sessions he had had with the man. It was a standard practise of the Executioners to send the ones who managed to make it through the, not so affectionately called, Camp Darwin to older and more experienced Executioners to learn from them and get real world experience. "Yes, Captain. I will tell them."

"Now," And then the Captain shifted and set his gaze on the blonde. "Since we're out here anyways, why don't we see just how rusty you've gotten with a simple game of tag?"

This time, Naruto whimpered out loud. Disconnected from emotions he may be, but his till understood the meaning of pain. Especially when Wash spoke again. "And guess what? I'm **it**."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Koneko frowned as she smelled Naruto walked back into the clubroom, covered in dirt and grime and smelling like he had just ran straight through a literal shitstorm. She frowned even more when she picked up the the scent dried blood on him.

Turning from her spot, the hidden nekomata blinked as she saw his torn uniform and dirt and stick covered form.

Damn, whatever detention he had with Wash-Sensei must have been horrible for him to look like that.

Oh, how little she knew.

 **AN: Okay, so, Washitaru "Wash" Akahaida has made his official story appearance. And for those of you who are worried that he is stronger than Naruto, he isn't in terms of power. He is BETTER though. Strength isn't just how powerful a person is. Strength is a combination of Experience, Skill, Power, Knowledge, and Application.**

 **As it stands Naruto is weaker in terms of Strength than Wash, but he has more powers and is more powerful. Wash has more skill and experience than Naruto and, therefore, knows how to use what he has to win more times than not.**

 **Make no mistake, if Naruto and Wash fight in a straight up battle of power and might vs. power and might, Naruto would win hands down.**

 **As for the pairing, well, since I've taken Akeno out I was given the suggestion to put Kunou in and, after some thinking, have decided to do so.**

 **So now Naruto has a fox-girl in his harem.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And another chapter! Is this not amazing?!**

 **So, even though I got a mean PM about it, I will not abandon the plans I've laid out for this story! It has gotten my attention and will not lose it until I say otherwise!**

 **Also, there is a fully revised harem at the bottom of the chapter in the AN.**

(Chapter 5- Black Birds)

Rias frowned as she looked at Naruto. She had to concur with Koneko, though. Whatever Wash-Sensei did to Naruto during his detention managed to make him look like he fought a tree and lost.

Badly.

And to make matters worse, Naruto was tight lipped about it, aggravating her further until she just sighed. "Fine, I won't push it. But, please, take off those shirt and pants and please wash them."

She should have been more exact when she gave that order, in hindsight, because right then and there Naruto began to strip. Before she could stop him, Naruto had his upper clothing off and his pants at his ankles, and by that time, Rias was too shocked by what she saw to even get angry.

She had known Naruto was healthy and strong physically, but damn! It was like his body had been sculpted out of marble! She wasn't even entirely sure that a twelve year old was capable of having that compact and defined muscles. His abs looked like she could grate cheese off of them!

And while it was shocking to see all of those scars, what shocked her and her other peerage members were the sheer amount of scars all over his body. Big and small, some located over vital organs and some not, he had all kinds of scars. Some of the more notable ones were located on his chest and back, although she did notice some around the joints of his fingers and toes.

Some of the more notable ones included a jagged X shaped scar that had one bar go from his right shoulder to his left, and the other bar went from his left shoulder to his right hip. Right next to his heart was a jagged fist sized hole that, from the look of it, went directly through to the other side. At his stomach was a thin, perfectly round, scar that circled all the way around his waist, as if he had been cut in half at one point.

Naruto, who obviously didn't mind being in his orange boxers, just sat down and grabbed some of the tea and snacks Akeno had made prior to his arrival in the club. What? he hadn't eaten all day, and while he had gone more than once for an extended period of time without food, now that he didn't have to he ate as often as was deemed appropriate.

Rias just sighed and looked at her youngest peerage member sadly as he munched on a cookie. She had known from their conversations that he had lived in a very horrible place, but she didn't know that it was this bad. Now she just wanted to hug him and make sure he knew he was safe. "Naruto, where did you get all of those scars? How did you get them?"

Naruto just thought and replied. "Most of them from training. Although a good number of them I got after I met Volfe."

Rias gave a shiver at the barely suppressed hatred in his voice for this 'Volfe' person. Whoever that was must have done something incredibly horrific to him for Naruto to truly hate him. "Well, do you know where this Volfe person is? Maybe we can find him and-"

"No." Naruto said with a surprising amount of authority. "Volfe dropped off the map after some...disturbing things came to light in regards to his personal life and actions during his service as an apprentice for Orochimaru, a scientist under the employ of the Tyran Military. And even if you did find him, Rias, Volfe is, while not as powerful or even the most powerful, a credible and tangible danger to anyone who is his opponent without powerful backup."

The Gremory Heiress nodded at that, filing it away for later. "You're speaking from experience."

Naruto nodded his head as he looked out the window at the blue sky, all the while rubbing his bandaged arm. "Volfe is a bad man. As bad as they come. He'll do anything to achieve his goals."

"And what are his goals, exactly?"

His eyes had become disturbing and empty when he looked back at her. And when he spoke it was so soft and empty Rias began to worry for his mental health, and not for the first time. "His goal...is to know everything in the world..."

That was weird. "He wants to know everything in the world?"

"Yes. Volfe is a prideful man. Very, very prideful. He absolutely hates not being the best at anything, and to ensure he is the best at everything, he wants to know everything." Naruto answered with a shrug. "All he really is, is a man who feels inferior to others for some reason. He's a dime a dozen. But he managed to get power to back his pursuit of superiority up."

"What makes him so dangerous, then?"

"The fact that, at least to him, there is no such thing as an uncrossable line."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

He wasn't an entirely vain man, at least he believed so, even if others disagreed on that part. But, when you're this handsome, who could blame you? Oh, how he loathed his current appearance. But, for the sake of cover, for the sake of staying alive, he would deal.

Yes, he may have lost a good deal of the physical strength he had back in Tyrus, and his connections in politics and the higher-ups in the food chain had all but become worthless here, but he was safe for the time being, and that meant he could plan.

He never rushed that process, oh no, it would have been too easy and foolish to make any kind of mistakes. If he rushed, he could miss minute details, details that held more value than others would believe and understand. A pawn was worth quite a bit at the end of the game, after all.

Although, he had hit a few bumps in the road. Nothing he couldn't sort out, anyways, but still, bumps were unappreciated, if expected and planned for.

But a big shock had come to him when he had learned that the Ten-Tails was here as well. That he wasn't expecting. But, he was nothing if not adaptable. He had to be, of course. The Game was always and ever changing. Only fools and the ignorant stuck to rigid battle doctrine and never changed. Only fools and the ignorant discarded tools as worthless or broken after a single failure.

Which was why he was furious when the Ten-Tails had slipped from his possession not once, but twice! And all because his subordinates didn't have the same patience he did. He had played the Game for far too long to simply rush forward and hope for the best.

No. He would make sure that the Ten-Tails came into his possession again. A failure he may have been, but he was a failure that could be fixed, easily. And for all of the resources he had poured into his current state, both open and hidden, simply throwing the boy out because he had failed to meet the expectations of ONE underling would be stupid.

He cursed under his breath slightly as he reclined slightly in his chair. That man had simply one job: Learn the power and limitations of the Ten-Tails, extend a hand of friendship when he inevitably got stuck in his efforts to gather strength, and then the boy would willingly come into the fold.

But no. He had to do it directly, without a single thought of subtlety, and it had nearly brought a ruin to everything.

The door opened and the sound of shoes hitting the floor met his ears. They stopped in front of his desk and he turned to regard the male with a smile of familiarity. Best not to show his annoyance with him right now. You could only push people so far. "Ah, my friend, back I take it? Would you care to report?"

"Of course." Came the reply in the steady voice he was known for, the small hint of glee hidden well in the tone. "The girl was oh so willing to work with us for the time being. Her companions, aside from the man, were a bit more...hesitant of our offer. But, they went along with it regardless."

He waved that away. "They are of little to no importance to me. What does concern me is her apparent obsession with obtaining these Sacred Gears. Do you perhaps know why?"

Yes, stroke his ego a bit by letting him flex his knowledge. Let him think he was his equal if only for a few moments. "These Sacred Gear are like the Chakra of the Jinchuriki. Each one is different and adjusts and changes in regards to the user. They were created by this worlds 'God'," He didn't even try to hide his sneer at that, "To help humans combat these Devils."

Interesting. He would have to find one of the Sacred gear wielders and dissect them for study. "Hmm. And which people, pray tell, does she know of who have these Sacred Gears?"

"One she knows of, a girl who will be arriving in the city within two weeks. The other is a boy, Issei Hyoudou, and she only has suspicions about him." Was the answer.

Issei Hyoudou, eh? He didn't see it. Oh well. "Alert the others. Have them watch for any signs. Tell our associate that we will be observing him as well. If they decide to move, we will be there to assist if need be."

A nod. "And the others? I know most of them are getting...fidgety about waiting. They want action."

"Let them wait. It will make it all the better when they actually do get what they want." Oh how it was simple to manipulate them to do what he wanted. "Dismissed. Go back to their hideout and do as I've told you."

He nodded again and turned, already halfway across the threshold when he was stopped. "And Tenran, please tell Volfe that if he jumps the gun, as they say, again..." His voice got colder as Tenran began to grin with to an insane degree. "...I will personally ensure that he spends the rest of his life begging for mercy I will never show."

The now named Tenran nodded, his large frame barely passing through the door as he did.

Oh how it was good to be the boss.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

It wasn't often that Mittlet felt that what she was about to do was wrong.

Mittlet was a pretty young girl around the age of thirteen who wore a gothic lolita style of clothing, which consisted of a black dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, thigh-high white socks, black shoes, and a large black bow on her head. She had blonde hair pulled into twintails and blue eyes, with a single scraggletooth that she beat anyone who commented on it about.

She wasn't normally this hesitant about doing the things that Raynare asked her to do, but since she shared these same concerns with Kalawarner as well, she felt they were justified, even if Raynare was too blinded by her own pride to see just how bad these guys were.

These doubts had only started when she got to meet the people that Raynare had been speaking of for quite some time.

She had only ever spoken to two of them, the ones called Tenran and Volfe, but it was enough for her to realize just how deep they were in associating with them.

Tenran was physically scary. He was massive, maybe a little past seven feet in height, with a heavily muscled, yet still skinny build. He was mostly bald, with a trimmed goatee on his chin, wearing a black jumpsuit underneath red plated armor, a massive war club hanging over his shoulder, three thick and heavy metal rings wrapped around a thick black pole. His beady and harsh grey eyes screamed insane happiness when he had first been challenged by one of the Rogue Exorcists, a man named Freed Sellzen, under their employ.

His smear was still over by that wall over there.

As for Volfe? He was just fucking scary. Even if he was physically attractive with his lean, wiry, and muscled frame, wearing a white button up shirt under a dark blazer that contrasted his dark jeans and brown loafers well, his hair steely grey hair cropped and combed perfectly, while his blue-grey eyes held a deep and dark intelligence to them. If it hadn't of been for his cruel demeanor and complete disregard for even the barest hint of morals of any kind, she would have been smitten. Not to mention his intense, all-consuming obsession with knowing everything he could. They had lost both Rogue Exorcists and Fallen Angels to his sick experiments, of which she wished she hadn't of been forced to watch.

Oh yes, Mittlet had her doubts and hesitations, but, as Volfe had put it oh so simply when they had arrived, "Cross us in any way, and you will beg your worthless, impudent 'God' for mercy. Then? We'll let Jackal have his fun with you."

What kind of people did Raynare ally them with? Was gaining power really worth allying with people who talked so casually of horrendous and cruel things? Was it really worth making an enemy of the Grigori? Of abandoning them?

Yeah, working for the Grigori wasn't a good way to gain power fast, but at least they had food, and beds, and were safe. But now? Now she had to worry she would be chosen by Volfe to act as his bedmate should he tire of Raynare.

And she had seen the scars she accumulated after each bout.

Maybe she should run away? Yeah. She could do it, too. Besides, she was going on a mission to observe the nearby Devil's, more specifically the new one named Naruto Uzumaki, and get as much information as she could out of him. It was a better mission than the one Raynare was on. At least she didn't have to seduce and go on a date with a pervert.

It wouldn't be a stretch for her to disappear, right? To run away and live her life alone and in peace?

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Wash looked at the assembled group before him with a flat, dry stare. If this was what Naruto had spoken of when he mentioned that they were mostly C-Rank, he would have to disagree.

They were barely able to pass as D-Rank.

But, then again, Naruto had known them for longer than he had, so he probably had more of an idea on how good they were than he did.

That would change after his spar with Naruto, though. The rules were simple, though. No just, but Chakra use was allowed. Wash wouldn't go for immediately life threatening hits and Naruto wouldn't use any of his more deadly abilities.

The two faced each other, Naruto tensed and ready, Wash relaxed and calm, for Rias to start the match.

Wash was calm because he knew he could beat Naruto. It wasn't that he had more raw power than Naruto, or that he was faster or stronger, but because he had way, way more experience in fighting than Naruto did. He had sparred and fought with some of the strongest Chakra users ever, he knew the limitations they imposed both physically and mentally.

You see, when a person gets access to Chakra, they develop a series of small biological 'tubes' for lack of a better term. These tubes expanded and strengthened, like muscle, with use and time. However, there was a limit, known as the Chakra Capacity, of how much Chakra a person was physically capable of having inside them at any given moment. This capacity grew as they trained and used it more, but once it hit its peak, that was it. Then there was the Chakra Pool, the overall amount of Chakra a person could generate in a twenty-four hour period. It ranged anywhere from a small to 'holy shit!' in size.

Naruto had an amazing amount of Chakra in his Pool. Really, it was a ridiculous amount. So much so that his capacity suffered for it. He had little to no control over is massive stores, and therefore his Capacity remained relatively small. Yes, it refilled fast, but there was a single minute of time in between his drained and filled states that he was completely in capable of overpowering him.

And with the way Naruto went through Chakra, Wash really had nothing to worry about.

Rias stood in between them with her hand in the air, before bringing it down swiftly, shouting. "Begin!" Before leaping away.

Naruto made the first move and blurred out of sight, only to miss as Wash ducked under the expected rear attack, and then be thrown brutally across the field by a simple grab and throw. The blonde rolled and drew a single kana before sending it sailing at the older man, only to blink as it was caught and thrown back. Wash mentally counted down how much Chakra he had-97%.

He ducked and channeled more chakra into his limbs to move faster and hit stronger, before blurring again and activating his cloak of chakra, which looked like a wolf of energy around him. 47%.

Wash sighed as he closed his eyes. While Naruto was very good at being unpredictable in a general sense, he tended to repeat failed maneuvers and correct them on the fly. He was sure he had beaten that out of the boy by now. And he knew that the Initial Chakra Cloak cost more chakra as it went on. 29%.

He caught the fist aimed for his kidney and brought his elbow down on the joint, breaking it cleanly with a sickening snap, and in the single second Naruto blinked in shock, he brought his other fist forward into his face, breaking his nose cleanly while the cloak dissipated. 11%.

Naruto then twisted to the side and stabbed at Wash's stomach, only to be sent back once again across the field by a backhand. Standing up one more time, he blurred out of sight and appeared just as the Captain brought his fist down on the top of his head. 0%.

And then he counter-attacked.

Fists and knees and feet and hands all beat into the young blonde as he struggled to move faster, his body seizing and spasming as he did so. Dammit. He knew what the older man wanted him to do, and he fell into old habits. He barely managed to raise his head when a fist slammed into his already broken nose.

Then the boy crumpled into unconsciousness.

Wash sighed. That...was pathetic. Naruto had, obviously, not thought that keeping up with his physical endurance was a good idea, as evidenced by his bleeding unconscious form. Guess he'd have to remedy that. But first...

Wash turned to the shocked teens and smirked before pointing at a frightened Kiba, who was scared beyond shitless. "You're next."

Rias was just shocked that a _human_ managed to brutally beat a Devil that badly.

And then she whimpered as the man pointed at her. "And you're after him."

 **AN: The reason Naruto lost was because he relied too much on his power to help him. But, don't worry, he will get stronger soon, very soon in fact. Stronger than the Captain. And the reason for his apparent weakness will be explained as well.**

 **So, yes, next chapter Mittlet and Naruto meet each other, Issei and Raynare have their thing, and things begin to spiral from there into the Fallen/Asia Arc of the story.**

 **And! We now have two villains who will be in Kuoh, as well as a Mastermind behind it all!**

 **And no, it is not Shido who is pulling the strings, although he is connected in a way.**

 **As for the harem, I added a few girls:**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Ravel**

 **Koneko**

 **Mittelt**

 **Le Fay**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Kuroka**

 **Kunou**

 **Ten-Tails**

 **That is the harem as of this moment. And for those people asking if Rias or Asia will be in it...No. They and Akeno will be with Issei, cause he is one of my favorite protagonists. Who can hate a guy who so blatantly admits to his flaws and is open about his wants and ideals?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, just to tell you guys, Long John Silver's still has some of the best fast food fish in the world. I love their flounder.**

 **Also, this chapter marks the beginning of what I am calling 'Operation: Harem Beginnings' and as such get ready.**

 **And, just as a warning, some major character growth happens this chapter to Naruto, and he begins to see life on the other side of the fence. In layman's terms, Naruto begins to develop a bit of a Gaara Syndrome. Take that as you will. But also he has his emotions brought rushing back by a simple question and a short conversation.**

 **Now, for those of you who are a bit squeamish, you might want to skip the part of the chapter with Issei's death in it. With the inclusion of Tenran and Wolfe working alongside the Fallen Angels under Raynare, his death won't be because of a stab through the stomach. Although, it does give a bit of backstory to the branching point of the timelines between this AU and Canon.**

 **Also, the value of Issei as a piece is going down to just four pawns. And we get a glimpse as to why Naruto had to have a mutation piece instead of a regular one.**

 **And if I get another anything about how Xenovia or Rias should be added back, I will explode! They will be nothing more than an Older Sister to Naruto, and thats that!**

 **I already made the exception for Akeno and put her back in, so tough nuts!**

(Chapter 6- What Freedom Means)

The idea that Issei Hyoudou had a Sacred Gear of considerable strength, well, considerable enough for Rias to send Naruto to watch over him, was somewhat laughable to the young blonde.

Yes, he would freely admit it, Issei was a nice guy and he did help him when he was having some minor troubles understanding the context of the homework during their English class, but he just didn't see the guy as anyone who would hold anything of true strength.

Maybe that was it, he thought idly, Issei was so unassuming that he just had to have something to set himself apart from others. Other than his incredibly perverseness, that is.

Either way, from what he observed from watching Issei go on a date with this Yuuma girl, he felt he didn't really have much to look forward to when going on dates in the future. Seriously, was shopping, eating, and other things of that nature what people did? What was the point?

Back home, especially in Tyrus, strong men bred with strong women. Yes, there was affection and kindness involved, but, for the most part, it was a simple need to keep the gene pool afloat and survive. So many Tyran's and Indie's had died in their stupid war that the two nations faced a serious threat of ending the war simply because they couldn't find anyone else to fight it.

So, in short, here he was, sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the park, waiting for his Shadow Clones to dispel and send him the information on where they were going so he could get in position and continue watching.

And he was bored, too. He had read all of the books he could on Devil culture and history, so there wasn't really much he could do other than train, and he wasn't allowed to do that until Rias and Wash managed to come to an agreement on when and where to train.

But, it also had to do with his sudden missing of the presence of Koneko and Akeno and Rias and Kiba, who had become something unfamiliar to him it seemed. He didn't exactly understand what it was when Rias had told him he was going to be doing this alone, that feeling of something missing, so he shunted it to the back of his mind, where it would lay forgotten and ignored.

His musings were cut short when a girl about his age sat down next to him and started to kick her feet. Glancing over, Naruto took in her appearance swiftly, silently happy to meet someone who also had naturally blonde hair, and judged her, easily, to be a Fallen Angel. Meh. If she didn't start something, he wouldn't. "Hello."

She turned to him with a cheery grin and waved lightly. "Hey! My names Mittlet! Who are you?"

"My name is Naruto. It is a pleasure to meet you." He intoned with a nod. "May I ask why you have decided to sit next to me?"

A tilt of the head was what he got as she answered. "Well, you looked all lonely over here all by your lonesome, so I figured I'd come sit with you!"

"Oh?" He looked lonely? He didn't feel lonely. But, then again, he didn't exactly know what those kinds of feelings were in the first place, or at least wasn't adept at understanding them. "And how do you figure I am...lonely?"

The blonde girl just looked at him funny and replied. "Well, you looked like you were deep in thought, and then this sort of sad look came over it for a minute, before it disappeared and you went back to looking like a robot." She paused and looked at him for a moment. "You aren't one...right?"

It wasn't very well known, but Mittley had a phobia of robots. It was something she never really told anyone.

Naruto blinked at Mittlet for a moment before he replied. "I am not a robot." He paused. "Do I look like a robot?"

Mittlet gave a 'hmm' of thought before she replied. "Well...you act like one and you have the voice of one...so..."

That he could explain easily. "I was raised this way. As far as I know, I have always spoken this way. And I have always acted this way as well."

"Well who raised you?"

He had an answer prepared for that, thanks to Rias. "I was raised in a temple from a young age. They thought that emotions would taint our souls and prevent us from achieving enlightenment." From what Kiba had said after hearing it, apparently Rias had stolen it from something called 'Star Wars', a popular movie franchise Kiba apparently had a great love for watching.

Mittlet gave a short nod. That sounded about what she expected. "Well did they ask you if you wanted to join them, or something?"

That gave him pause. He had never really asked to join the Executioners. They had simply been there his entire life and he just sort of did what they said. But, did he choose that, or did they choose it for him? "I...believe I chose it for myself."

"Well, what would have happened if you didn't join them?"

He would have been tied to a wooden pole in the yard of the Camp, beaten and half-dead, and made an example of to the other trainees, a clear example of what would happen if you didn't obey. And then they would have starved him to death. "It would not have been good for my health to choose 'no' as an answer."

She nodded to herself before stating matter of factly. "Then you didn't choose it because you wanted it."

"What do you mean?"

She crossed her legs and looked at him for a long moment. "Well, if you don't choose something because you want it, but because you have to or because someone says that it is the right choice, then are you really making the decision or are they? Freedom means choosing for yourself, and slavery means having your choices made."

Was he a slave, then? Because, by what this girl, Mittlet, had told him, he was a slave and had always been one. From day one of what he could clearly remember, ever since leaving that small village in Tyrus, all of his decisions had been made, from what Mittlet had let him understand, for him by others.

And even after the incident with the Forbidden Scroll, Rias had managed to get him under her service by making him choose between and uncertain future and a place with food, shelter, and relative safety. Even fools would know which one to choose between the two options, and not matter which angle he looked at it from, his decision was made for him by the red-head. Even after that, most of his decisions that didn't include immediate action were made by Rias as well. How did she know he wanted to even attend school? What if he had wanted to just study what he wished and train in the clubhouse? And she even chose his own last name! What if he had wanted to be Naruto Jabberworth the third?

It...it was really frightening and eye opening just how little he really had control over his own life. At any moment, at least before this time, Rias could have ordered him to march to his own death and he would have done it without a second thought!

A strange, sick feeling made its way into Naruto's chest. It hurt and tightened around his lungs and chest as his mind raced. Would she have done it? Could she have done it? A small part of him said that Rias wouldn't have, that she genuinely cared for him as a member of her Peerage. But the cold, objective, and ruthless side of him said quite the contrary, and made it loud and clear:

Rias, and the others he thought with a start, could have killed him, ordered him to his death, or any number of other things and he would have done them.

And suddenly, something snapped and the world froze, his vision changing and swirling, as a deep, dark, and terrifying voice sounded in his head. **"Come."**

And Mittlet just sat there, wondering if her distracting of Naruto would give Volfe and Raynare time to kill that Issei kid.

XXX-Line Break-At the Same Time-XXX

Issei gasped as his date, Yuuma, suddenly turned into a leather wearing winged woman.

He was terribly confused by what was happening and could only blink and back up in shock, stumbling a bit before he collided with something, or someone from the feel of it, and turned around in shock...

...Only to gasp as a hand grabbed his throat in a painful grasp and lifted him off of the ground by his feet. He could feel his windpipe begin to be crushed under the grip before a backhand had him seeing stars.

And then the man spoke softly. "I wonder what makes you so special? What makes you so different from everyone else that you got a Sacred Gear?"

Issei could barely remain conscious and so couldn't answer him, but he didn't get the chance as the man dropped him and stepped back. Coughing, he barely heard the man say in an urgent tone. "Run. Run as fast as you can, boy."

And he ran. He made it barely to the tree line when he suddenly felt searing pain in his knees and almost fell over, only to be held up by two spears of light going through his knee caps into the ground. He was almost about to scream and yell for help when he was suddenly falling, only he couldn't feel the pain in his knees.

He almost wished he didn't look up. His legs were still there, held up by the spears of light, only now the man from before was there, holding an over-sized cleaver in one hand, blood, his blood, splattered on it. And then Yuuma was there, looking at him with a sadistic grin. "He ran..."

"...But obviously didn't make it very far." Finished the man with a chuckle, eyeing Issei as a scientist would a rare dissection specimen. And he spoke to Issei again, this time mockingly. "And in all honesty, I expected more from you. Oh well, we don't have to rush, and I hate sloppy gut work." And suddenly Issei was pinned to a tree by several light spears in his arms, barely able to breath let alone see. "Did you know that in some parts, Execution is performed by cutting off just the first few layers of skin? The process is difficult, and takes time to Master and perform perfectly, as if you cut to deep you remove most of the nerve endings on the muscle." he demonstrated by swinging his cleaver and _skinning_ Issei's forehead. "It's called flaying." Another swing, this time his stomach lost a good portion of skin. "And I consider myself a Master."

And then, after what felt like hours, Issei was left alone, the man and Yuuma having left him half-dead crucified to the tree.

A paper, the same one from the other day, fell out of his pocket and suddenly all he saw was flowing red hair.

XXX-Line Break-Back with Naruto-XXX

Naruto had never really been good at meditating efficiently. yes, he could access his Mindscape and explore, but he never meditated well enough, or as much, as his fellow Jinchuriki did to commune with the Chakra inside of them.

Oh yes, he had listened to Yugito and Kushina when they were telling him all about the beasts their Chakra looked like (Yugito got a massive blue-fire nekomata, and Kushina got a giant bloody-orange fox with nine-tails) and how they got a better grasp of it because they did so.

He had never wanted to go to the innermost parts of his mind, so he was surprised when he wound up in front of a massive gate, staring at the darkness behind it.

That shouldn't be right, he thought idly, there should be something there.

And then the darkness moved, and he suddenly understood why the Ten-Tails was so much stronger than the other Chakras.

If size meant power, then this... _being_ was the absolute strongest. It was huge! It towered over him by several thousand meters, it was so long he could only barely see ten massive tails waving about behind it. Massive, sharp teeth glinted as cruel, dark lips pulled back into a menacing grin as two eyes opened and focused on him immediately. The one was equally massive, the pupils comparable in size to the large vehicles he had seen the Japanese SDF drive, tanks they were called. Deep red surrounded it, and an abyss of black surrounded the iris. The other eye however...made something inside of Naruto quiver in fear. Instead of a single orb, millions upon millions of the first eye filled the socket, each focused on him and piercing his soul an infinite time over. Massive paws-no, paws weren't that long, this _monster_ had opposable thumbs!-rested over one another as this _beast_ lounged casually.

And then it spoke in the deepest, darkest voice Naruto would probably ever hear.

 **"** **Come close, Child, let me get a good look at you."** It purred in amusement, madness evident in it's voice as Naruto stepped into the light of the cage. And suddenly he found a massive, mountain like claw mere inches from his face. But he knew what it was: a testing strike. It was testing to see how brave he was. **"Hehehe, good, very good indeed. Tell me, Child, what is it that you call yourself?"**

Naruto fought to keep any traces of fear and awe out of his voice as he answered this being. "My name is Naruto..."

It nodded it's canine head, and only then did Naruto noticed the elongated ears that pointed back behind it's skull. **"A fitting name, Maelstrom. Tell me, do you know why I brought you here?"** A shake of the head in the negative was its answer. **"I have brought you here for a single purpose, one that is important to your continued existence."**

"And, what is this purpose?" Naruto asked carefully.

The wolf, for that is what it really was, grinned so widely Naruto worried it might tear it's face apart. **"Why, to ask you a few questions, of course."**

Question? Did this...monolithic being need to know something? "Such as?"

 **"** **Why?"** The Ten-Tails Chakra asked. **"Why do you continue to let yourself be subjugated by others, by weaker and lesser beings, by creatures whose very idea of controlling you is an affront to even me, the Mighty Ten-Tails? Why do you continue to show mercy to such worthless beings?"**

Naruto blinked and thought for a few moments, not prepared to be questioned on WHY he did as others asked. "I-I do as they say because they are my superi-"

 **"** **No one is superior to you, Child!"** It roared, voice filled with rage as it's one and many eyes focused intently on him, the glare they gave bringing him to his knees. **"You are above them! You are above and beyond the control the worthless words of the Executioners Oath, words that now cannot hold you back! You are above the commands of that little red-haired whore who dares think she can command you, who had seen and done ten fold what she could ever dream of! You are above the foolish requests that those ignorant fools ask of you, who have no need of such obvious weaklings, so content in the weakness they must ask another to solve their problems! So I ask again: WHY!?"**

Naruto sat there, unblinking, as he thought over those words. Why did he obey the Executioners? For power? Please! He had power in spades! So much so, he could obliterate the world several thousand times over! Why did he do as Rias commanded? because she helped him? Please! He had been in far worse situations than that had been! He had literally spent most of his childhood, a childhood Rias had spent spoiled and happy and warm and _loved_ , wondering if he was going to die in the next five minutes! Why did he help Kiba, or Akeno, or Koneko, or even that chubby boy in class? Because he wanted them to like him, befriend him, to not leave him alone in the world? Please! He had always been alone, would always BE alone! If he wanted friends, he would make them fear him so that they would always BE his friends! And who would stop him? He who held the might of the Ten-Tails, the Chakra Beast so powerful it devoured entire dimensions, whose power so great it needed to have a human bear it to even form physically in a mindscape!

And then it hit him. He knew why. It was so obvious to him. It was the same reason, he realized, that that girl, Mittlet, had told him: Freedom meant choosing for yourself, slavery meant having those choices made. He was afraid of the power freedom gave him. He was so used to slavery, so used to being told what to do, he had grown afraid of what would happen if he chose for himself. Afraid that if he chose, and chose wrong, those people he considered 'close' to him would leave him all alone, making him want to grow stronger, only for his fear of choosing to do so, exacerbating the cycle so much he had simply locked away his emotions out of fear he would go mad.

"I get it." Naruto mumbled as he suddenly surged towards the cage in a sprint, before flinging himself onto the lower chest of the great Beast, in the first open show of emotions since he had been six years old. "Please! I don't ever want to be afraid anymore! Make me powerful! Make me strong! Make me skilled! Make it so I never have to be afraid again!"

He felt the form getting smaller faster, shrinking and changing form before he felt two arms wrap around him, gently holding him to a body unlike the form of the massive wolf. A surprisingly female voice spoke softly and kindly. "Then all you need to do is listen while I make everything better."

Naruto just looked up and grinned widely. "Yes...Momma..."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Rias frowned as she sat in the ORC clubroom. She had been quite surprised at the state Issei had been left in. She had never known Fallen Angels to have been quite that sadistic, and she had immediately reincarnated him using four pawns, leaving her three after the use of her Special Mutation Piece on Naruto, which got her thinking.

She knew Naruto had been at the park, watching while Issei had been basically tortured and beaten by the Fallen Angels, so why hadn't he done anything? Had he decided that discretion would have been a better idea than a direct confrontation?

Either way, he was in for some major trouble when he got back. She could understand if he didn't want to make himself known if there were multiple Fallen Angels, but he should have been powerful enough to stay safe.

She had used, she begrudgingly admitted, a Special Mutation Piece she had swiped from her brothers Peerage some time ago.

It was actually kind of strange, that piece. She recalled, faintly, that her brother and father had discussed it to some length, or more accurately the sheer amount of power it took to even be used on an individual. They had said it used more power from the recipient than all of the Four Satans to even be used.

Although it did come at a cost: Ajuka Beelzebub had stated that the piece made whoever had it's existing mental conditions even worse and could potentially lead to others as well.

She had watched Naruto after giving it to him, maybe not spending or interacting as much with him as she did the others, trying to see if it were true. She knew he suffered from severe insomnia, which became so much worse he couldn't even sleep, and that he was a sociopath incapable of connecting with others emotionally, which he seemed to do even less of.

Now that she thought about it, maybe she should have a talk with Naruto and make sure that he was okay. She hadn't exactly been paying him much attention, and in hindsight it was unfair to him. She hoped he wouldn't be upset.

Hah! Who was she kidding? Naruto probably didn't care. Although it was hard to shake the thought that Naruto would be okay after a talk with her. Everything should be okay in the end, right?

Right?

 **AN: Okay, so, before I get shit about it, yes, I am making Naruto act a bit like pre-Shippuden Gaara for a reason. He won't always be that way, and in fact I plan on having him leave that stage after the Asia Rescue Arc.**

 **As for the Ten-Tails, well, I have a reason for making it act so kindly to Naruto. Here's a hint: It has something to do with the split between Canon and this AU.**

 **Now, next chapter, we see Naruto reawaken after like, five seconds real world time, several hours Mindscape time, because that's how minds work: Thoughts move faster and easier in our minds.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, yeah, last chapter was a doozy, huh?**

 **Anyways, the reason I did so was because, in the words of a reviewer, this is basically Naruto if he hadn't decided that in order to be recognised he had to be an orange wearing idiot. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, which means to those of you who like to complain about that stuff, that Naruto is not going to be very much, if any, like the CANON Naruto is.**

 **I mean seriously, I even put it in the story description for crying out loud!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Since the Ten-Tails has finally made it's presence known, and Kuroka will be with Naruto, I have a single question: Do I make the Grayfia, Serafall, or Yasaka act as a motherly figure towards our Hero?**

 **On another note, yes, I do have a plan for the story, it's just in order for them to go along and happen, we need a lot of exposition and character growth for Naruto and Issei.**

 **Here's a hint: There is only devastation in it's wake, the seas turn red, and the world is engulfed in fire.**

 **The finished list of harem members is at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **Also, expect to see a major shift in Naruto's personality in this chapter.**

(Chapter 7- Nothing Stays the Same, As Only Slaves Obey)

Wash sighed lightly as he stared up into the early evening sky, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he gazed at the myriad of colors, deep in thought.

Despite his relative youth, Wash in all actuality felt quite old. He was, chronologically, only in the beginning of his life, and he already felt the same old creaks and aches and tiredness that he vaguely remembered the Elderly always complained about.

He took a deep drag and let out the smoke after letting it set in his lungs, getting the full flavor and relaxation from the little white stick.

It was honestly ridiculous that he felt this way. He was young and spry, and he was more than capable of combating any opponent who came at him, within reason. He was an SSS-Class Executioner for a reason, after all. But, right at that moment, he couldn't find the strength to even move after a long afternoon of thinking about his current charge, Naruto.

The boy was a strange case, even by the standards of the Executioners. Even if it was a little bit, whether anger or hatred or love or happiness, a small bit of emotion lived within them, it fueled their need to be stronger and better and faster. It was an intense love of the Executioners themselves that made him push himself, despite not having access to Chakra the same way Naruto did, to become the Best. But Naruto...Naruto didn't have any of those.

At least, no immediate access to those emotions.

Not even the most staunch of Executioners had their emotions that badly stunted, to the point that they were MADE into Sociopaths incapable of connecting emotions to people or objects. But Naruto did. It was frightening, when he really thought about it, because that way he wouldn't understand morality, of what right and wrong really were, and why they stopped criminals from doing the wrong thing.

All it was, was a simple job to him. There was no joy or dislike he felt for it. There was no care if he were to get the wrong evidence and accuse the wrong person. It was as if he had been programmed to simply follow any order given by his apparent superior.

It sounded like something that The Old Bastard would have done, if he weren't already a head on a pike at the Executioner's main facility.

From what Wash had read, Jinchuriki like Naruto had to have some kind of emotion to channel their abilities fully through. That he didn't, kind of explained why Naruto wasn't as strong, truly, as a tried and true SS-Class.

Hell, Wash thought in amusement, the only reason he really has that classification is _because_ he was a Jinchuriki and it was expected for him to be that strong. In all honesty, Naruto was just a bit above a mid A-Rank.

It certainly explained why he got his ass handed to him the other night, at least.

In all the years that Wash had watched and observed the boy, he had never really seen any kind of fire in him. It was as if he just trained for the sake of power, nothing more.

Wash's thoughts were stopped when he felt a surge of familiar energy suddenly appearing out of nowhere, causing everyone who wasn't a supernaturally powered person to collapse, and then he was gone, heading off to the park where he sensed it was coming from.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Mittlet trembled from where she sat, trying to suck in a breath as the power emanating from her fellow blonde washed over her.

She had never felt anything like this before. She had been near Azazel, the strongest Fallen Angel, and even _he_ didn't exude this much pure _power_ as this kid.

She couldn't even move!

And then he started to change.

The energy began to recede, showing that it had covered every portion of his skin in a luminescent light-blue energy. It formed a darker blue colored coat with a black coloured "bodysuit" underneath that covered his torso, reached down his arms to his knuckles, and down his legs, stopping just above his now bare feet. He had a lighter blue colored circle on his stomach and magatama of the same color around his color. Six bars of pure black appeared over his whisker scars and two "horns" of hair stuck up from his forehead. On the back of his coat and on the strip of cloth he used as an eyepatch he wore was, glowing the same light-blue, a strange symbol that consisted of three concentric rings filled with three magatama each. Floating behind him in a circle were ten pitch black orbs that filled her with dread as she looked at them.

And then his eye opened, revealing that his pupil had changed to a strange cross shape, with the pupil being black, the iris blood red, and the white black as well.

She had no idea that just talking to him would make him suddenly power up and nearly blow her back from the sheer power he was exuding!

He spoke after a few moments of stretching his arms and fingers, looking at her in the eye as he did, his voice having deepened and changed, as if he wasn't the only one speaking to her. _**"Thanks for the talk, and I wish we could continue it, but right now, I need to have a...**_ **discussion** _ **with a certain girl. If you would excuse me?"**_

He blurred out of existence, just a blue streak really, before he was suddenly there in front of her still seated form, lifting her hand and kissing the knuckles on it, sort of like he had seen statesmen do to ladies back in the Elemental Nations, all before he blurred away again, a streak of blue light zipping through alleys and streets.

And all the while Mittelt just sat there with a large blush, not expecting any of what just fucking happened...

...and she subtly wanted to see that weird kid again.

XXX-Line break-XXX

Wash groaned as he landed on a rooftop, having just finished jumping halfway across town to the park, before the massive energy moved _back_ to the school he had just left.

Taking just a moment to catch his breath, he looked out into the street and cursed. All of the normal humans were unconscious from the initial burst of power, obviously some small basic and primal part of them just deciding that whoever was that powerful, it would be best to just conk out before it chose them as targets.

Sighing and cursing Naruto-because he had to have had SOMETHING to do with this, he just knew it!-he turned and began to leap back the way he came, silently pondering why it felt like he was struggling to lift off the ground each leap.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Naruto zipped and ran through Kuoh, racing towards the ORC Clubhouse, where he knew Rias was, with a frown on his face, mind flashing back to his conversation in his Mindscape.

XXX-Flashback-Mindscape-Before Power Up-XXX

 _Naruto looked at the Ten-Tails with a confused look, wondering now that he had calmed down, where the massive wolf had gone, and why there was this woman in its place._

 _She was a beautiful woman, with delicate facial features and pale skin, having long sweeping hair that trailed behind her from where she sat next to him. She wore a long white kimono that covered her hands and feet, and her eyes had changed as well. No longer were they the one and the many, but now gentle orbs that had no definite pupil, but rather defined irises that were completely blank. On her forehead were two large horns that resembled the same ears the massive wolf had._

 _And, a small part of Naruto noted she had rather generously large breasts, barely hidden by her kimono top._

 _And that made him halt his thoughts for a moment. Where had that come from? For that matter, why did he feel...confused? Was that the right word for it? But he also felt...content. Whole. As if something important was back in place._

" _I feel strange, like something is back where it should be." He murmured in awe as he looked at his hands in wonder. These emotions were wonderful. He could feel them fill him up and make him understand more. He paused and looked at the Ten-Tails for a moment, wondering just who she was. "You never gave me your name, you know."_

 _She raised a delicate eyebrow, looking at him in amusement. "Oh?"_

 _He nodded, his blonde hair shaking as he did. "Yes. Rias says that it is impolite to not introduce yourself, and that I should do it every time I meet someone."_

" _Hmm...there is merit to that, very well. You may call me...Kaguya." The now named Kaguya said with a smile on her red lips. "Now, tell me, what do you think of this..Rias and her Peerage?"_

 _Naruto frowned at that. Truth be told, he didn't know what to think. After his, actually rather short, conversation with Mittlet, he had been left with his world rocked and destroyed by the revelation he was little more than a slave. And, that Rias had used his, now that he thought about it, rather obvious naivete about choosing for himself to get him to join her Peerage. "To be honest, I don't really know."_

 _Kaguya gave a nod as she gestured at him. "It is as that girl, Mittlet I believe, said: A man chooses, a slave obeys. If you had the choice now, would you stay with her?"_

 _It was an honest question, and one that Naruto didn't exactly have an answer for. He had only just gained access to emotions he didn't even know exist. But, it was a question he couldn't put off. Would he have stayed with Rias?_

 _A more sentimental part of him said yes, he would have joined if she asked. He would have joined and worked alongside them, become stronger with them._

 _But the more cynical and jaded side said that he shouldn't. That she only wanted him for his strength, and nothing more. That she didn't particularly care for him as a person. After all, she had left him to be educated by Akeno while she went off and did whatever she did, didn't she? If she had truly cared, she would have explained and taught him these things herself._

" _I think...I think I need to speak with her. To talk with her about a lot of things." Naruto said with determination. "And then, depending on what she tells me, I can give you an answer, Kaguya."_

 _She gave a nod and another smile at that. "I understand. And now, I must ask, why are you afraid of the most?"_

 _Naruto frowned and thought for a moment. What was he afraid of? "I suppose I am afraid of...of becoming so powerful, no one will want to be around me..."_

 _Kaguya looked at him for a moment at that. "Oh? How so?"_

" _I would be a constant reminder of what they're not. Of how far the gap between us would be. That, because of this, I would alienate myself from them." He mused aloud. "I was afraid of being a King whose people feared him and despised him..."  
_

" _But with that power, with my power, you never have to be afraid of that again." Kaguya said as he cupped his scarred face, gently rubbing his cheek with her thumb. "With my power, any who speak ill of you, any who fear you, any who ignore you, will learn what it means to make an enemy of the King."_

" _With your power..." Naruto mumbled._

 _Kaguya smiled as he kept stroking his cheek, watching as he began to see what she meant. "Yes, with my power, you never have to fear again." She leant in closer, then, to see better into his eyes. "Do you want it? My power? The power to claim the throne as yours?"_

" _Yes..." Naruto mumbled. "Yes. Yes! YES!"_

" _Then so be it..." Kaguya leaned forward even more and kissed the tip of Naruto's nose in a motherly fashion, a gentle look in her eyes as she brought the boy closer to her. "I shall give back what you lost, I shall remove the barrier placed upon those feelings, and I will give you the strength to endure all things."_

 _Naruto looked at Kaguya for a moment, the blush still on his face from the kiss, and asked. "You will give back my emotions? How? What will it do?"_

 _"You will feel everything a normal boy feels. Joy, Sorrow, Love, Hate, Fear, Courage. It will be as if you had never lost them in the first place. Now, I do believe that there is a certain girl that you need answers from, correct?" He nodded. "Good, now go. In the time it takes for you to reach her, all of your emotions will be back. It will be a struggle to understand them, but you will grow stronger for it. Now go, and get the answers you seek."_

XXX-Flashback End-XXX

He blushed at the memory of the kiss on his nose, before he shook his head and landed in front of the rustic building, still covered in what he had dubbed the Ten-Tails Chakra Cloak. He frowned at the building, wondering if what he was doing was a good idea, before squashing the thought and moving forward.

He looked around himself as he ran, idly noting that things seemed to be moving slower, much, much slower than normally. Hmm, food for thought after all this was said and done.

He wanted answers, and if Rias didn't give him any...

Well, it wouldn't be pretty, he mused.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

They had never felt anything this powerful before.

Not even Rias, who had lived with her brother her entire life, had felt anything this enormous before. It took all of her willpower not to simply collapse under the weight of it.

The others weren't faring any better.

Akeno had essentially become glued to her seat and couldn't move, no matter how much she tried and strained to do so.

Kiba had simply passed out, falling unconscious from the primal fear his body was feeling from the energy in the air.

But, by far, Koneko had it the worst. She had simply shut down, and was sitting on the couch, frozen, staring into space with wide hazel eyes as her fight or flight instincts screamed at her to run like a bitch, while her nekomata pride, long since ignored, screamed at her to find the source of this powerful Chakra and make it hers.

Issei was still blissfully unconscious from his earlier run in with Volfe and Raynare.

They group tensed, well, the ones who could, as they felt the enormous aura approaching them at a fast pace.

And from the feeling of the maelstrom of power, it was pretty upset.

But, little did any of them know, that this show of strength attracted the attention of quite a few powerful individuals.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

In his dark office, the shadowed man sat and blinked curiously at the crushing pressure he felt, not at all bothered by it, even as his associates all began to drop to their knees.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

In a place full of swirling and spinning colors, a massive red dragon blinked as it felt a power _almost_ equal to .001% of his full might at the edge of his senses.

Huh, cool.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

A small girl with black hair blinked stoically as she registered this power, before thinking of ways to recruit this being to her Khaos Brigade, all the while her subordinates talked amongst each other about what could make a power equal to some of their middle ranked members.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

In the Underworld, the Four Satans all stopped momentarily in their tasks to register this new power, before they all decided that maybe they should send someone to investigate, and, in a certain red-heads instance, inform Rias of the moving of her wedding to sooner rather than later.

 **AN: Okay, before you guys kill me for giving him that much power, let me explain something really fast: Naruto in this story is handicapped by himself. Now, what that means is that Naruto can only be as strong as he is capable of seeing himself as.**

 **it was shown in the spar in Chapter 5 that Naruto relied too much on his Chakra, but now that he has the Ten-Tails Cloak, he will be much stronger.**

 **It was stated earlier that Naruto only got his SS-Class, and unofficially at that, because he could access Ten-Tails Chakra. But, without it, he actually isn't all that strong. But, now that he has the Cloak, we will be seeing a lot of the abilities I promised in Chapter 1, such as Respira and De Capo.**

 **I also made Kaguya the Ten-Tails, and added her to the harem. Oh joy and bliss.**

 **Whoever said that Naruto was mentally stable anyways? Seriously, I gave him insomnia and sociopathy. He is by no means all there. Crazy people do crazy things for crazy reasons. And it's not much of a stretch that with his recent, if short, conversation with Mittlet and the budding emotions he began to have after a few weeks surrounded by people who care that he suddenly went off kilter.**

 **Next chapter is the confrontation between Rias and Naruto over what he perceived to be her manipulating him into becoming what he sees as her 'slave'.**

 **As for the harem:**

Kalawarner

Akeno

Ravel

Koneko

Mittelt

Le Fay

Sona

Tsubaki

Kuroka

Kunou

 **Serafall**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Alright, so, just to be clear: This chapter resolves a few issues with Naruto's mindset and emotional problems all at once. It also jumps right into the Asia/Raynare Arc, that for some reason cannot keep the same name twice.**

 **I will try to write it as best I can, but I've never been good at subtlety in writing, so forgive me if the quality isn't amazing in regards to the confrontation.**

 **For those of you curious about the strength of the Ten-Tails in comparison to Great Red, I have an explanation in this chapter. Also the reason that the heroes could feel Naruto's power is because they are either part, or connected, to immensely powerful God-like beings and therefore have a built in sensor for powers far beyond normal.**

 **On a different note, the length of chapters is totally dependent on my mood when I write them. Longer chapters mean that I have more desire to write them.**

 **Do you guys want Wash to have Gabriel in his harem?**

(Chapter 8- Questioned Intentions)

Naruto was entirely prepared to become a Stray Devil if the coming confrontation went south.

It may have been a series of rash and confusing instances that caused him to have his current mindset, but that was okay. It really was. Naruto had been hunted before, probably would in the future, and he survived. With his new found power, he could very well obliterate anyone who came his way.

He sincerely hoped it didn't come to that, though. After an entire life up until a few weeks ago expecting to die and having to live in constant fear, Naruto finally had a chance to choose between living in fear of growing strong and shedding his bonds and being strong and having this thing called family.

He reigned in his newfound power and opened the door, the Chakra covering him illuminating the room and casting shadows everywhere as the occupants looked to him in shock.

Koneko snapped out of her daze and fled to the other side of the room as Naruto advanced on Rias, his eyes filled with held back rage. When he stopped right in front of Rias, who looked shocked to see him, he spoke. _**"I believe we need to have a conversation, Rias. One that cannot be put off any further."**_

Rias just nodded dumbly and sat down, gesturing for Naruto to sit on the opposite couch, which he declined, instead sitting on one of the black spheres circling his back that had enlarged to allow him to sit upon it. "Very well Naruto. But, first, may I ask what all of..this is?"

She was handling this situation very well, he thought wryly. _**"This is merely what happens when my True Power becomes too much for my body to contain. It is of little concern of yours for right now."**_

The red-haired girl just nodded and began. "So, Naruto, what is it you wished to speak about?"

No point in beating around the bush. _**"Tell me, what was the reason you let me join your Peerage? Why did you let me, an obvious stranger, join into your family?"**_

"Because you needed a place to sta-" _ **"Enough with that, Rias! We both know that wasn't it. Now,"**_ Naruto narrowed his cross shaped eye at her, not even caring that he had interrupted her in the slightest, _**"tell me exactly why you let me join. And don't you fucking dare bullshit me about being a good person and taking in a stray."**_

Ah. Naruto cursed. He said a swear word. The one person who probably didn't even know what cursing was, just did. What was going on? "Naruto, what brought this on? Why do you want to know the exact reason for me asking you to join?"

Naruto stared at her for a moment before he replied. _**"It was recently brought to my attention that i haven't been really choosing my own path myself. Instead it seems that people who think that they are above me choose for me. So, I will ask one more time. Why. Did. You. Add. Me. To. Your. Peerage?"**_

Rias just nodded and thought over what to say, seeing as he wouldn't be letting it go anytime soon. She did idly wonder just who the person who told him this was, and had half a mind to ask. "Before I explain why, do you know how many Devils there are left in the Underworld, Naruto?"

That was a left field question if there ever was one, but he still answered her, if only to get on with the conversation. _**"After the Great War, many Devil Families had been decimated or wiped entirely out. Because of this, the Satan Ajuka Beelzebub created the Evil Piece System to replenish the number of Devils. What does that have to do with what I asked?"**_

"Naruto, there were several reasons I wanted you to join my Peerage. But first and foremost was because you had obvious strength and power, and I made a split second decision. The second was because we, and by that I mean Devils as a whole, need more powerful and strong members in order to ensure that those desirable traits had the chance to be passed down to new Devils. Devil's, especially pure blooded ones, have a difficult time breeding. The more there are, the better chances of our races survival.

"The third reason was because you, at that time, were very much disoriented and confused, even if you didn't show it. If I had let you go, you would eventually have been found by some other group or Faction, who would NOT have asked questions first before trying to hunt and kill you. The fourth and final reason is personal, but because I can see you need some confirmation, I'll tell you: I am currently engaged to a man named Riser Phenex."

" _ **How does who you marry affect your decision in having me join, Rias?"**_ Naruto asked, calming slightly after hearing her reasons. They were logical, and the third one had made him forgive her, if only barely.

Rias took a shuddering breath as she spoke, disgust in her tone. "Riser Phenex is the single most disgusting man in the entire universe. He is a worthless deviant who only wants me because of my looks, and has made it clear he would use me to get to Akeno and Koneko."

It took everything in Naruto's power not to obliterate the room at that. Akeno was like the older sister he probably didn't have, and Koneko was about the closest thing he had to a best friend, even if they only ate lunch together.

She continued, heedless of his anger, although it did concern her. "It is a stipulation my older brother added to the Marriage Contract that if he couldn't defeat me in a Racing Game, then the marriage would be called off. It was why I had thought I hit the jackpot with you. With you in my Peerage, then the chances of me winning went up exponentially."

Silence pervaded the room as Naruto absorbed what she said. She was basically telling him that the only reason she manipulated him, if ever so shortly, into joining her Peerage. _**"If I asked you to, in complete honesty, would you ever willingly abandon me, even if I was far stronger than you?"**_

Rias laughed gently at that. What was he so afraid of? That he would become so strong that she wouldn't want him? That by being more powerful she would resent him for it? It was almost laughable! But she could see it in his eyes, which seemed much warmer than before, that he was genuinely frightened by the thought of it. He was scared of being so powerful he would be all alone at the top of the food chain. "Naruto, I promise you here and now, that no matter how much stronger, faster, and more powerful you become, I, and my Peerage, will never, ever, abandon you."

Naruto stared in silence as he looked at her face for any kind of lies or deceit. And when he didn't find any, he smiled ever so slightly and shut off his Cloak. "Very well then."

He wasn't entirely satisfied with her answer, and his fear was still firmly there, but for now, he could deal with it and get on with life. Even if putting it off only meant waiting until after he absolutely wrecked Riser Phenex in a Rating Game.

And suddenly, the Captain burst through the window with a majestic cry, nailing Kiba in the head with a flying kick, sending the poor young Knight into the wall while Wash fell into a roll and stood in a combat pose. "What the fuck is going on!?"

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Great Red had been alive for a very, very long time.

So long in fact, he had amassed a massive amount of power. A ridiculous amount. So much so that it was beyond comprehending.

So when he felt that spike of power in the world of Humans, he had gotten curious.

To have it even reach .001% was amazing in itself, because .001% of his power was beyond anything that a normal being should be capable of. He couldn't think of one Devil, Angel, Fallen Angel, Youkai, or any other being he could recall existing capable of putting off that much power, except for one.

And if SHE was back, then he was going to have so much fun. Their last fight had been one he could truly enjoy, one he still remembered every detail of. It had tested him unlike any other battle he had ever been in had before, one that had forced them to travel to different Universes entirely to find new battlegrounds. Oh, he so hoped SHE was back.

But if she was, then why was her power so...muted? Contained? What had happened to cause her to feel that way?

Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

...maybe after a short several month nap, but he would still find out!

XXX-Line Break-XXX

A few hundred miles out of Kuoh, a small bus was driving down the road.

What was so abnormal about this bus was the fact that, instead of the crowded and dirty interior that most people had come to expect from such transportation, this one was actually fairly clean and only had one passenger.

That passenger was a gentle looking blonde girl with green eyes, wearing a conservative Nun outfit and brown boots. She was reading a worn and well used bible, smiling and humming happily to herself as she did.

In just a few more days, she would be able to atone for her sin of being born.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Volfe smirked as he prowled the halls of the abandoned church he currently called home. Everything was coming together perfectly in regards to his plans.

He was disappointed, though. He expected the boy, Issei he believed his name was, to put up some kind of fight. But he didn't. He didn't fight or snarl or even insult him like that other boy who he met all those years ago did. Now there was someone he eagerly awaited seeing again.

Stopping outside of a particular door, he cracked his neck and opened it, silently wondering just why anyone needed that much _pink_ on their walls. Seriously, it was like Barbie had thrown up all over the walls and doors of the room!

Mittlet looked up at him and he smirked at her wide and fearful look. He had seen how she was so disgusted by him and his actions. Besides, she was one of those girls who was too 'proud' and 'above' such things as petty lust. Oh how he was going to enjoy **breaking her in**.

He so enjoyed the look of disgust on her face as he advanced, and he grinned widely as she backpedaled as fast as she could. Just as he was about to grab her, though, she suddenly lashed out and nailed him in the man's weak spot.

He sunk to his knees with tears of anger and humiliation in his eyes as she ran from the room, stopping only to grab a backpack she had, probably, prearranged to use in case she needed to make a hasty evacuation and retreat.

As he controlled his breathing and felt the pain ebb away, he snarled in hatred. When he got his hands on her, she would beg him for the mercy of a good fucking!

 **AN: Before you guys get mad at me about the speed things went with the Naruto/Rias confrontation, let me say this: Things haven't been resolved totally between them and Naruto still has his insecurities about things as well.**

 **All it was, was Naruto attempting to find a base with which he could rebuild his unintentionally self-shattered trust in her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: My cheerful disposition is finally getting to people! Just as I had intended it to!**

 **This is the last time I post Naruto's harem, it is concrete now.**

 **Kalawarner**

 **Akeno**

 **Ravel**

 **Koneko**

 **Mittelt**

 **Le Fay**

 **Sona**

 **Tsubaki**

 **Kuroka**

 **Kunou**

 **Now, a lot of people want Wash to have a Harem as well, and since I have seen her suggested multiple times, Serafall, Yasaka, and Gabriel seem good. Any other suggestions?**

 **These are the ones definitely in it. Any more additions and I might explode. Now, the reasons I have for giving Issei his harem of Rias, Asia, and Xenovia are that he won't be as big a bumbling, perverted idiot in this as in Canon. He will actually focus on getting stronger. Which means, yes, he will achieve Scale Male (Mail?) much faster.**

 **As it were, yes, Kiba did get kicked in the head after I had a single moment of hate for him.**

(Chapter 9- Defecting Isn't Supposed to be This Hard)

After he had finished explaining to Wash that there was no cataclysmic event taking place, and that yes, he did in fact have better access to his emotions now, and yes he did have a sense of humor, Naruto had volunteered to investigate just what had happened to Issei at the park, as Fallen Angels weren't normally that brutally violent and sadistic. So, after a nights rest, which mostly involved Naruto meditating and speaking with Kaguya.

Wash had also volunteered to go with the blonde if only because he was worried Naruto might have another 'Explosive Power' episode.

Naruto had just shrugged and left with the man, leaving the original Peerage members alone.

Akeno looked at Rias with a rare serious look on her face. What had happened with Naruto should not have even been an option to happen. The fact it did, meant that something major changed in Naruto. "I told you, Rias, you need to interact with him more. The fact that he even questioned your motives for adding him to the Peerage is a testament to that fact."

"I know, Akeno. I know." Rias sighed as she sat back, tension visibly leaving her body. She was very lucky that Naruto accepted her reasons and that he was willing to give her a second chance, and even luckier that Naruto apparently cared a lot about his fellow Peerage members. "It's just...I got so distracted with 'that' coming up soon, that he sort of fell through the cracks."

"We're lucky Sona didn't get to him, or she would probably be grooming him to be her future husband." Akeno said, her usual teasing back in her voice. "And with this rather large show of his new power, she'll probably try to talk him into requesting a trade to her Peerage anyways."

Rias grimaced at that. Sona most likely would do that. Naruto was, in Devil terms at least, perfect husband material. With his reawakened emotions, his strength, and his future good looks, she would probably have to beat off other female Devils from kidnapping him.

Dammit. Now she had a new worry.

Oh well, as soon as she could, she would have Naruto take the High-Class Devil Examination, completely skipping the Mid-Class.

Hey, having a Maou as a brother had its perks, you know.

Issei then groaned as he began to wake up, making Rias sigh.

No rest for the wicked, she supposed.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Naruto frowned as he followed Issei's trail into the woods of the park. This wasn't a spur of the moment attack. This was premeditated. Planned and executed perfectly.

The problem was, the wounds on Issei weren't concordant with what Rias had said Fallen Angels were capable of. And unless this particular one suddenly decided to use a cutting or hacking weapon, then there had to be two attackers.

His concern was well founded, though, as he followed the footprints of two individuals to what he mentally called Issei's Death Tree.

The size of the first matched what he knew to be the Fallen Angel. She was female from the lack of depth to the print.

The size of the second was what was strange. It was male, as could be told from the depth of the footprint, but it was obvious that he was carrying something fairly heavy, and judging from the two burnt holes in the ground and the direction of the cut, he had been the one to cut off Issei's legs.

So, there were two, eh?

Wash walked over then and examined the scene with a keener eye than his younger counterpart. "Over by the tree, do you see it?"

Naruto nodded in affirmation and approached, squating so he could examine it closer. It was a small as in less than one inch, chipped piece of metal, bright and shiny with care. Grabbing it, Naruto held it up to his face and blinked as he felt it synchronize with his Chakra, the small piece of metal humming with life at the touch. "Chakra Metal?"

Blinking, Wash squated as well to get a better look at the metal. "Yes, and a very expensive, very high-quality brand of it as well."

Handing it to Wash, Naruto continued his examination, before he closed his eyes and opened his 'sixth sense' of Chakra sensing.

He almost screamed when he felt the familiar Chakra of one of the few people he hated that were still alive: Volfe Van Brackenthorn.

Snarling, he whirled on the surprised Captain and practically spat the words. "Volfe was here."

Narrowing his eyes, Wash said. "Volfe? Are you sure?"

"I could never, will never, forget that... _things_...Chakra Signature." The young blonde snarled with hate, hand over his eye cloth. "If he is here, we need to tell Rias immediately."

They stopped as they heard the sound of flapping wings, each turning to look at one another, before turning back to the fountain. Naruto spoke first. "Go and tell Rias and the others. I'm going to check that out."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Mittelt felt a sense of relief wash over her as she set down in the park, by the fountain where Raynare and Volfe had tortured and killed that human guy.

She could only rest for a few moments, though. She knew that, by now, the others must have heard about her defection, and were no doubt hoping to stop her from reaching Azazel and the Grigori to report what they were doing and what they were going to do.

Sighing, she sat down and began to think, trying in vain to hold tears back.

Why oh why did she have to listen to Raynare and her plans of grandeur? She had been foolish then, she saw that now. She had been safe in the Grigori. No one had bothered her, she got food and a place to stay, and didn't have to worry about being killed by any number of things in the world.

Yes, she hadn't really had the chance to grow stronger, and yes it wasn't perfect, but she was safe! No Faction wanted to be the ones who destroyed the fragile truce all Three Factions had going on, now.

By accident, her thoughts turned to the strange guy from yesterday, Naruto, and his oh so sudden surge of power that had left her breathless. Man, if she had him here she wouldn't have to worry about Volfe finding and...shudder...defiling her.

And with that thought she remembered the kiss on her hand he had given her, with a blush. Oh~ all last night she had dreams about it! Although her dreams weren't just him giving her a kiss on the knuckles. She blushed harder at the thought.

What? She was a FALLEN Angel. She wasn't some goody-two-shoes.

"Mittlet?" A familiar voice asked, making said girl turn her head to it. And to her shock and disbelief was the object of her thoughts standing right there in a blue jacket, black shirt, grey pants, and blue shoes, confusion on his face at seeing her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She questioned. She hadn't expected to see him again, although if he did that cool glowy body thing, she wouldn't complain.

He replied shortly. "I was going for a walk when I saw you. Why do you have a backpack? Are you going somewhere?"

Nodding Mittlet shouldered her vintage Hello Kitty backpack. "You could say I ran away from home. Again."

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Well, you see, there's these guys living in my home who aren't exactly good people. And I may have reacted violently to one of them trying to do something very bad to me. So now, I can't go home." She explained as best she could.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

Awe~ that was so sweet of him, she thought with a gush, and then turned worried after remembering her current problem. "Maybe. You see they may be-"

"Well, well, well, Mittlet. Seems we've just found you." A male voice said as two pairs of flapping wings sounded in the area.

"-following me." She finished weakly with a chuckle as two figures landed on the ground.

The first was a middle-aged looking man who had short dark hair and dark blue eyes, wearing a trenchcoat and fedora, with an ascot. He had a violent look about him as he landed, a bright spear made of light in his hand.

The second was a woman with long navy blue hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a trench-coat like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heels. She appeared hesitant and nervous as she landed, no spear in sight.

Naruto looked at them for a second, suddenly feeling like he needed to comment. "Friends of yours?"

"One of them is." Mittelt said with a look towards the woman.

The man laughed as if she had just told the greatest of jokes, smirking after he subsided. "Oh, how that hurts, Mittlet. I thought we were friends?"

"We were, and then you decided to follow Raynare and join those fucking psychopaths!" The blonde girl proclaimed angrily at the man.

The man just shook his head and laughed again. "You know, I was going to let you live, if only so that I can get a taste after Lord Volfe was done with you, but now...now I think I'm going to kill you and fuck your corpse."

He threw the spear in his hand fast, expecting it to impale her, ignoring the other blonde standing there.

In a normal world, where Mittlet hadn't managed to help Naruto jump start his emotions, she would have been impaled and had her corpse desecrated.

But in this one, Naruto appeared in front of her and caught the spear, barely even noticing or caring at the burns that appeared from touching the light. Twirling it in his hands, Naruto cracked his neck and grinned, the feeling of the unused muscles strange. "Now, now. It's not nice to throw weapons at a girl, you know."

The man snarled at Naruto, just now acknowledging his presence. "And who the hell are you?"

Naruto tilted his head and thought it over for a bit. "My name doesn't matter right now. But, if you need to, you may refer to me as one of two different things, you can call me either your Executioner or The Devil Kid."

Mittelt looked at him in surprise at that. He was a Devil? He didn't look like what she thought Devils did. But, now that she actually focused on it, she could sense some Devil Magic underneath that strange energy he had surrounding and in him.

...it still wouldn't stop her from riding him like a horse if she got the chance to, though.

The man sneered at Naruto. "And you can call me Dohnaseek."

In response, the now named Dohnaseek barely dodged his own spear, thrown many times faster than he had thrown it, which was aimed at his head. Snapping his head towards Naruto, he watched as the normally stoic and emotionless boy gave a smirk. "I think I'll call you 'Prey' from now on, 'kay?"

Meanwhile, while Naruto and Dohnaseek, aka Prey, were just starting their battle, Mittlet was speaking with Kalawarner.

"Please just leave them! Don't you get it!? All they're gonna do is ruin us!" The blonde, pigtailed girl pleaded. Out of all the others at the church, Kalawarner was the only one she could actually call a friend.

The navy haired girl looked at Mittlet for a long moment. "And where would we go, huh? Where could we, Fallen Angels, go?"

Mittlet paused and glanced at Naruto, an idea in her mind already. "Naruto offered me a place to stay earlier! Maybe he can do it for the both of us!"

Kalawarner gave her a look and shook her head, before the two turned and watched Naruto and Dohnaseek fight. "...Maybe..."

Back with Naruto's fight, said blonde was currently remembering the first lesson he had ever been taught by Wash, way back when he had just been chosen by the elder man to act as his mentor.

It was a lesson that let him practically dominate the fight up to this point.

How to dodge.

He had taken many, many, _many_ shots to the face when he was younger to learn this skill. And, since then, he had taken to keeping it up and refined it even more, making it better.

And he had to dodge this guy.

A lot.

Especially when he started to make multiple spears of light and send them at him.

Naruto retaliated, though. Thanks to having been given access to Kaguya's Chakra in it's entire form, he could refill his Chakra instantly, removing his poor control from the equation. As such, he had begun to focus chakra into his hand, and began to push it onto the tip of his index finger, his hand shaped like a gun, firing off bullets of pure chakra that either clashed with the spears or hit Dohnaseek in non-vital areas.

As the battle raged on, he had begun to notice the pattern that the Fallen Angel used to attack. Before each volley of multiple spears, the man would send a larger spear at him, giving him time to build up the energy to send out the spears.

He could capitalize on that, he thought, as he sent one more Chakra Bullet at the man.

The two stopped moving suddenly, with Dohnaseek gasping for breath while Naruto looked as fresh as a daisy, even having the time to give a _slightly_ arrogant smirk at the Fallen Angel. "Is that all you got, Prey? How disappointing."

And it was. With Naruto now unafraid of actually showing power, he wasn't all that worried. It was strange to him, how he was enjoying fighting this man so much. How he wanted to drag it out even more.

But he supposed he had better just end him and try, and then figure out what to tell Rias when she asked him why he had, not just one, but two Fallen Angel girls with him.

Dohnaseek, however, was pissed beyond belief as he snarled angrily. "Disappointing?! I'll give you disappointing!"

He began to focus more of his power into this spear, making it grow larger and larger until it was the size of an industrial lamp post. Naruto just raised a brow. "And how is your overcompensating going to save you...?"

"Just fucking die, Devil Trash!" The other man roared as he threw with all of his might at the blonde.

The explosion that occurred afterwards was not, in Naruto's words, 'an expression of the racial violence that Latin Americans face everyday in their world', which got him an up head slap by Akeno, Rias, Koneko, and Mittlet surprisingly, who all used the phrase 'it was just an explosion' to describe it.

When the dust settled, Naruto wasn't there and Dohnaseek was grinning smugly in victory. Mittelt just let her eyes widen at the sudden disappearance of her fellow blonde, feeling something lurch in her chest at the sight of the crater, while Kalawarner closed her eyes with a sigh.

And then he was there, behind Dohnaseek without the same smile or smirk he had on his face while fighting. Instead, he had the same emotionless eyes he had before he met Kaguya in his head. "Now, that wasn **'t very** _ **nice"**_

His voice distorted as his bandaged covered arm had dark shadows creeping through the cracks, covering his arm in an inky darkness that very much frightened the shocked Dohnaseek. _**"It isn't nice, you know, to try and kill someone with an explosion. In fact, it downright pisses me off."**_

If Mittlet had to describe that voice it would be that it was cold, with a patient undertone that surprised her, making her shiver with something she couldn't immediately place, while Kalawarner had wide eyes at the sight of his arm.

Dohnaseek saw his death then. The feeling of that arm...it was unnatural. It was as if everything that touched that hellish darkness died. That there was no hope. He just wanted to give up and die then and there.

Then suddenly he ran, unminding that he had turned his back on his opponent, just caring if he managed to escape. He had to get away! To escape! Whatever that darkness was, it was bad news for him.

He flapped his wings harder and harder, trying to get as much distance from that horrid darkness as possible. And suddenly, he was falling. He felt an agonizing amount of pain in his back-in his wings!-as he fell. And when he hit the ground, he knew why.

Whatever that darkness was, it _devoured_ whatever it touched, Where his once glorious black wings were, was now little more than skeletal bone, which quickly began to turn to dust in the wind. "W-What-?"

" _ **Do you like it, Prey?"**_ Naruto asked, his eye having changed to that of a dark cross on a blood red circular field, surrounded by nothing but darkness. The look of cold, detached interest made Dohnaseek whimper in fear, the front of his pants gaining a dark stain as he clenched his eyes shut. _**"This is my Respira, and it is very special."**_ The black and purple, for there was a purple tint to it, miasma began to coagulate around his arm, covering it completely. _**"Do you wanna know why?"**_ A whimper. _**"Respira is special because it can kill anything. And I mean anything. You see, what it does is age and rot things so rapidly that, normally, the target barely has time to react before he dies. I can control the speed, though. And once it touches even your clothing..."**_ A quiet whisper. _**"...Once it touches anything connected to you, it won't stop until nothing is left. It will rot and rot and rogt until all traces, even your soul, is erased. And wanna know the best part?"**_ Louder, a plea. _**"No matter how far you go, no matter how fast you are, no matter how**_ **powerful** _ **or**_ **strong** _ **you are..."**_ Yelling. _**"...there is no escape!"**_

Dohnaseek screamed, begged, pleaded to the sky as the Respira engulfed him. "PLEASE GOD, SAVE ME!"

And then he knew, and was, no more.

Naruto held his black and purple covered had up to his face and looked at it curiously, his one eye studying the black and purple covered limb. He turned to the two Fallen Angel girls, focusing on the shocked form of Mittlet, and smirked before saying a simple phrase. _**"Well now, I do think I asked you, do you need a place to stay?"**_

 **AN: Yeah! Respira for the win!**

 **I originally wanted to end this with Naruto and the two girls arriving at the ORC only to see Wash there alongside the Peerage preparing for battle, only to awkwardly meet each other.**

 **Yeah, can you picture their faces?**

 **Anyways, since things have been heavy so far, why not relax with a short Omake?**

(Omake- Chakra Sized)

Naruto smiled as he, Issei, Wash, and Kiba all sat in a hot spring, relaxing after a day of school.

Kiba thought for a moment, and decided to ask a question he had been mulling over all day. He was really curious about it and so he asked. "Hey, Wash-Sensei, how does Chakra affect a person's body? I mean, I know that it makes them stronger and faster and stuff, but what else does it do?"

Wash thought for a moment and pointed at Naruto's rock hard abs. "When you get Chakra, all of your muscles turn pink. The perfect blend of white and red muscle."

"I knew that already." Kiba said. "I mean, something that isn't commonly known."

Wash frowned in thought and replied. "Well, you may not have noticed, but, the more Chakra an individual has, the more well endowed they are."

"Well endowed?" Kiba asked with a raised golden eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Wash began, "Take Kuroka for instance. She has some of the biggest titties I have ever seen-I mean seriously!-and that's because she has more Chakra than other woman."

"So..."Issei asked with a perverted grin. "You're sayin' that girls with huge boobs have a lot of Chakra?"

"Yup." Wash replied as he nodded.

Kiba thought for a moment, even as Naruto began to sit up in the water preparing to leave, having grown bored. "Is the same true for males as well?"

Naruto stood right after Wash replied. "Yup."

Kiba and Issei blinked in shock, awe, and horror at the sight of Naruto's junk, which oddly gave off a golden aura of pure amazingness. They both began sobbing piteously and couldn't look at bananas, cucumbers, uncut celery, and anything above the length of eight inches without sobbing even more.

Wash shook his head and sighed. "Idiots. You never compete with Jinchuriki in Dick Size Contests."

On the other side of the wooden separation, Kalawarner was trying to awaken Mittlet, who for some reason had a very bloody nose and kept muttering about 'getting hit with The Hammer.'

(End Omake)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey howdy hey, party peeps! Back for another chapter of my tale? Good!**

 **For some reason the site is acting janky for me, so I have trouble uploading now!**

 **Anyways, this Chapter officially starts the falling action of the Raynary/Asia Arc. After this is the Indiashka Introduction Arc, which is like three chapters, and then we have the Phenex Arc.**

 **Now, do I give Rias Mittlet and Kalawarner as Pieces, or do I save them for later?**

 **And on that note, when we get to the Naruto High-Class Examination Arc, do I include some of his Peerage in the Harem as well?**

 **Yay for us! Finally getting to official Canon!**

(Chapter 10- Hold Them All Back!)

Sometimes Rias Gremory viciously and ruthlessly despised the day she ever got her Evil Pieces.

Yes, they had let her meet some of her closest and most dear friends, but those same friends also caused her almost never ending headaches! If it wasn't Akeno's Sadist/Masochist personality, Kiba's obsession with getting revenge, Koneko and her insecurities, it was her newest pieces: Naruto and Issei.

Issei was at least easier to deal with. He had taken to now being a Devil far faster and easier than she had expected. Sure he was still mostly ignorant about how their society worked, and about how he was now expected to train and become more powerful, but he at least tried to roll with it after some persuasion.

Naruto on the other hand, it seemed to her, now lived for the singular purpose of giving her the worst migraines, at least ever since he had had his bottled up emotions forced into consciousness.

Case in point: the two female Fallen Angels that flanked him on either side, with both occasionally looking at Naruto bandaged right arm with something akin to fear, and Naruto having a perfect poker face on.

"So..." Rias asked while rubbing her temples, idly thinking she would have to get Grayfia a really, _really_ nice fruit basket as an apology if _this_ is what she had to deal with in regards to her and her brother all the time. "...You went to the park with Wash to investigate, finding that there was more than just one perpetrator..."

"Yes."

"...and finding that out, you heard the sound of-Mittlet, right?-escaping/deserting the Fallen Angels in the area..."

"Sounds about right."

"...and after a very short conversation where you offered her a place to stay..."

"Coz I'm apparently supposed to be a good person."

"...you were found by two other Fallen Angels, one of which joined Mittlet in deserting..."

"The more the merrier I say."

"...while the other attempted to kill you, leading to a battler..."

"Which I won."

"...where you used an ability called Respira to rot and age the Fallen Angel away..."

"Did you expect me to let him stab me?"

"...and then proceeded to get food and return here."

"Well, to be honest, getting the food wasn't necessarily part of the plan. I was hungry and Mittlet and Kalawarner kind of just went along with it." Naruto said with a shrug. What? He was hungry and wanted food. Fighting and using energy rapidly does that to a person.

And the nonchalant and cavalier way he said all of that just served to give Rias another headache. Dammit, why couldn't Naruto have just stayed the same emotionless kid who just sat quietly and never did anything?

Oh, right. He somehow managed to force all of the emotions he had pushed down to resurface in one go and was still adjusting to the new sensations (And he had still not told anyone just what had gone down in his head to allow him access to said emotions, she thought with a mental frown. She needed to get that story soon).

"Oh Naruto, what am I going to do with you?" Rias sighed as she shook her head.

Naruto quirked his lips up into a small smile. "Let me do whatever I want, within reason?"

Shaking her head, Rias set her eyes on the two girls that had followed Naruto with a frown. She didn't necessarily hate Fallen Angels, but growing up as a Devil had definitely made her very, very biased against them. And the way that the younger blonde of the two kept shooting glances and blushing slightly at Naruto made her eyes narrow even more. "Now, would you two please help me understand just what is going on? Why was Issei attacked?"

On the other side of the room, Issei sat forward and listened intently. While it may have come as a shock to most of the people in the school, Issei wasn't a completely hopeless pervert. Don't get him wrong, he still had a massive obsession with boobs, but he could control it when the need arrived, and right now he was dying to know why he was targeted. Kalawarner answered Rias as honestly as she could. "We don't know most of the finer details of the plan, but what we do know is that Raynare, our leader, has made some pretty powerful allies to help her collect Sacred Gears. The brown haired kid has one, although I'm not entirely sure which one it is, and I also know that another user is coming into the city some time soon. I do know that whatever they have planned, it isn't going to be pretty."

Rias nodded and turned to Wash, who was staring at the chip of metal in his hand intently. It disgruntled her slightly that a normal human was here and listening in on their discussion, but since he had literally beaten her Peerage collective asses into the ground she would make an acception. "Wash-Sensei, you said that you recognized that metal, right? What can you tell us about it?"

Wash looked up and blinked at all the eyes staring at him before he spoke. "Hmm? Oh, sorry. It's just, I didn't think I would ever see this kind of metal here."

"What kind of metal?" Kiba asked as he looked at the small chip. It was really unassuming, the only thing that was really strange was the strange way it seemed to glow a bright silvery light.

"Well," Wash started as he gathered his thoughts. "This type metal is just common steel, but the strange way it was forged is concurrent to only one nation: Indiashka. It can only be found made by the Imperial Blacksmith's in Indiashka's Capital, Par Avol."

Naruto frowned at that. "What is an Indie weapon doing here? For that matter, how do you know it was made in Indiashka?"

"The way the metal is so naturally smooth, for one thing. The way Indie's make their weapons and armor is by going into their forests and finding a decent sized and thickened tree branch, cutting it down, whittling and smoothing it out, then forging the weapon around it. Same for their armor, only with bark. Because of this, no two weapons or armor made by an Indie are alike." Wash explained as he held up the metal to the light. "You can also tell by the shine of the metal as well. During the forging process, they pour acidic Deathclaw blood over the metal to give it a more polished and refined sheen."

Kalawarner gave them all a flat look as she spoke louder. "There was more."

Naruto blinked and gave a sheepish smile as he waved his arm at her to continue, while Kiba pestered Wash for more information on Indie Sword Forging. "Sorry. Continue. What were you going to say?"

The woman just sighed as she spoke again. "The names of Raynare's new allies" Seeing she had all of their attention on her now, she continued. "The first one was named Tenran, and the second was named Volfe."

It was silent as a grave as a sudden empty feeling washed over them all, coming directly from Naruto who had the evilest of looks on his face as he glared at Kalawarner. He started out speaking normally, but then began to change midway through, even as his eye changed to the cross shaped ones he normally had when he used Kaguya's Chakra, turning into what Mittlet had dubbed on the way to the ORC Clubroom his 'Empty Voice'. "Did you ju **st say** _ **volfe?!"**_

The woman just nodded, not trusting her voice, while Wash looked far more serious than he had been a minute ago. "If it really is Volfe, which is highly unlikely, then the chances of us putting an end to this are very, very slim..." His eyes turned frigidly cold as he spoke again. "...then you're going to need to approach this very, very carefully, Rias."

Rias had known that Naruto and this Volfe had a very bad history, but the way Naruto was seething in hatred made her worry for him. "Wash-Sensei, how exactly is Volfe such a danger? What makes him so dangerous?"

It was Wash who answered, his eye and voice not changing in the slightest. "Volfe used to be a scientist for the Tyran Research and Development Department. His main focus was the creation of biological weapons to assist Raizen's Dead Echo in combating Indiashka's Inquisition Force, made entirely of Biologically Weaponized Soldiers.

"Eventually, he became obsessed with attaining all of the knowledge in the world and began to experiment on people. Young or old. He thought that if he could manipulate organic mass right, he could create a serum that would make him immortal, giving him time to pursue his ambitions.

"However, he made a rather large, if single, mistake in doing so: He pissed off a man named Orochimaru, who was the Head of the Research Department. Orochimaru is, and always will be, a sick monster, but he at least knew when to draw the line and reign in his horrific tendencies if it didn't meet Raizen's demands for tools to use in his war. When Raizen found out that Volfe was using _his_ resources and citizens to further his own selfish goals, he ordered Orochimaru to kill him in the most painful way possible.

"But Volfe, being the tricky and cunning bastard he is, managed to escape by the skin of his teeth with his research, escaping to the neutral buffer countries where the bulk of the war is being fought, hiding and waiting for the chance to continue his research. He spent about three years consolidating what little power he had when he suddenly dropped off the map.

"He resurfaced a few years ago, having snuck into the Executioners Headquarters and kidnapped two young Jinchuriki, one of which was Naruto, and the other the Jinchuuriki of the newly discovered Zero-Tails Chakra."

Everyone looked at the now stoically silent blonde as he glared angrily at the floor. It was Akeno who spoke up next. "I thought that there were only ten?"

Wash laughed a bit to lighten the mood. "So did we. Anyways, after spending three months searching, we managed to find Naruto half-dead and scarred while Volfe and the other Jinchuriki were gone."

Akeno spared Naruto a small glance to see his face still set in the stone cold glare of fury and hate, eyes trying to burn a hole in the floor. She hadn't known he had been through that, feeling slightly bad she hadn't exactly asked how he even lost his eye. But, now that she really thought about it, did she really know anything about the young blonde? Yes, he hadn't really opened up to anyone aside from her, and to a lesser degree Koneko.

As for the blonde himself, he felt a lot of shame at having to admit to being captured. It was a very sore subject for him and a badge of shame to his reputation as an Executioner. He never, ever spoke of his time being held by the sadistic bastard, and if given the option he would never speak of it, too.

"On another note," Rias said suddenly, hoping to change the tense atmosphere from the recent revelations. "Since Naruto has decided to bring the two of you here offering sanctuary, then it's only fair that he is ultimately responsible for your actions." The tossed a small key to Naruto, who caught it with a curious look that had taken over for his previous stoic one. "That key is to an apartment about three blocks away from the school. That's where you will be staying from now on. I can't keep letting you sleep in the Clubhouse. Please don't abuse this new freedom, okay? And make sure that those two understand I'm placing a lot of trust in them as well."

The Gremory Heir didn't know it, but this was one of the very few gifts he had ever received in his twelve years of life. He would never take advantage of having it. "Thank you, Rias. And don't worry, I'll make sure that they behave."

Kalawarner raised an eyebrow at that, but smirked at the look that Akeno sent her, before a really funny idea entered her head. "Oh? Do you really think you're capable of _taming_ me, Naruto? Well, from what I've seen you may just have the _strength_ and _power_ to do so. Maybe if you play your cards right, I'll give you the chance~."

As the buxom woman was saying this, she had progressively pressed her large chest into the back of Naruto's head, a seductive smile on her face as she did so, silently laughing at the large blush on his cheeks.

Akeno narrowed her eyes and stood from her spot before standing in front of Kalawarner, subsequently pushing her large chest into the shorter blondes face as well. She glared angrily at Kalawarner as a silent conversation passed between them that went something like this.

' _Stay away from Naruto, bitch.'_

' _Why don't you make me?'_

' _You would like that wouldn't you?'_

' _Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?'_

All the while Mittelt was glaring darkly at the two girls while she silently brooded at having such a small chest, unknowingly sharing the same mindset of Koneko as well.

Stupid big chested cows.

And again, Rias thought in exasperation, another reason she wished she had never gotten her Evil Pieces. Choosing to ignore the background fuming and glaring, Rias looked at Naruto. "Akeno will be staying with you, Naruto, to ensure nothing untoward happens to you."

Naruto just gave a thumbs up, as his head was still trapped between the two large chests.

XXX-Line Break-Two Days LaterXXX

If he were completely honest with himself, Naruto would admit to having bonded and connected to Issei far better than he did Kiba. It wasn't that he disliked his fellow blonde, he just didn't really have anything to talk or bond about.

And secretly, Naruto felt a bit miffed that he wasn't the only blonde in their group.

For Issei, though, the two bonded over their relative newness in regards to being Devils, with each having come to the agreement of if Naruto taught Issei what he needed to know right at that moment to not look like an ignorant fool, while Issei taught Naruto how to better understand his emotions and how to act like a normal person.

So far, things had gone well, and both males found themselves having something of a brotherly relationship.

Currently, however, Naruto and Issei were just getting finished with Issei's first contract. And, in the blondes opinion, it had gone far better than his. And although it did lead to him getting a repeat contract, it was still rather humiliating to him.

XXX-Flashback-XXX

 _Naruto tried his best not to let his discomfort show as he stood in his client's apartment._

 _He honestly had no idea that when he had been summoned he would wind up being used as a model for his client's new clothing line. From the reaction she had given when she saw him, or more specifically his rather short and thin size, he was apparently perfect for it._

 _And then she had dressed him in what had to be the most humiliating outfit ever._

 _It was a simple one-piece pajama suit that had been made to look like a large dog. It was white with black spots all over, leaving his feet bare, with a hood at the back that when pulled over his head, caused it to look like a dog had swallowed him._

 _As he was forced to pose for picture after picture, he had no clue that his client made a mental note of his 'cuteness' and had plans to share it with her other thirty year old, childless, single friends._

 _Pretty soon afterwards, Naruto became known throughout Kuoh as the number one go to if you needed something for boys modeled._

XXX-End Flashback-XXX

Yeah, Naruto had sworn never to tell any person he would ever see that was from the Elemental Nations about it.

As they were walking back to the clubroom, as Issei was incapable of teleporting them and Naruto was deemed to 'irresponsible to handle the power of teleportation', the two were in a deep discussion about a topic that many, many people argued over, one that would likely go down in history.

"Naruto, as your friend, I feel the need to inform you that you are wrong. Strawberry pocky is far better than chocolate pocky." Issei tried to explain calmly.

"And I'm telling you that chocolate pocky is the best, and strawberry pocky sucks." Naruto countered.

They had been arguing over this for over an hour now, with no end in sight. Issei took a breath and let it out through his nose. How did he prove strawberry was the best? "Why don't we leave it to Buchou to decide?"

Naruto just shook his head. "No. Rias is too biased when it comes to you because she likes you more. Why not Koneko? She's eaten all kinds of treats."

Issei just shook his head as well. "No. Koneko is too biased against me. She hates my guts!"

Before Naruto could suggest another neutral party to intervene, Issei was suddenly knocked to the ground by a figure wearing a nun's habit. She had long blonde hair and kind green eyes that did very little to hide how sorry she was about running into Issei. "I'm so sorry! I didn't look where I was going!"

Issei blushed a bit in embarrassment and just gave a friendly smile. "Hey, it's okay. Everyone makes mistakes."

Naruto snorted and mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, especially Issei."

Said boy just glared at Naruto for reminding him of his failures when it came to magic. He had absolutely no skill in magic. "Not cool, dude."

"Um, i-its not n-nice to make fun of your f-friends." The girl stuttered as she fidgeted now that she was standing properly.

Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to Issei. "Hey, listen, you deal with this while I go home. If I'm not back soon, then I won't get any dinner, and Akeno is making red bean soup."

' _And,'_ Naruto thought. ' _I have to speak with Kaguya about why my Destruction changed so dramatically. It never acted the way it did against Dohnaseek before.'_

You see, when Naruto originally got Destruction, it was as a series of complex tattoos that extended from his shoulder to the palm of his right hand. The tattoos acted as focal lanes for his Chakra to go, forming in the palm of his hand in the form of an orb that could be used to destroy anything.

If he was feeling the need for mass destruction, it could also be released as a pulse that devastated the area affected. The best comparison he had was of that one guy from that anime Rias watched all the time, Fairy Tail, named Gildarts.

Naruto shook those thoughts away and began walking home, waving at the two people as he did.

Issei sighed. Even if he had access to his emotions now, Naruto was still very much unable to fully connect emotionally to people. It made it difficult for him to meet and get along with new people, and it was something he had been ordered by Rias to work with him on. "Sorry about Naruto, he's just not very good with people."

"I-it's fine! I'm not offended. Oh, by the way, my name is Asia Argento, it's nice to meet you!" Said the now named Asia with a happy and warm smile.

Issei laughed a bit. "My names Issei Hyoudou, it's nice to meet you too, Asia. Now, can I ask what you were doing running around like that?"

Asia smiled, already comfortable with Issei, as she said. "Well, I was waiting for some friends of mine to find me, or I find them, and was wondering around until one or the other happened, but I think I got a bit lost."

"Then I guess we can be lost together, huh?" Issei smiled and said.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

It was interesting living with three girls, Naruto mused as he entered the apartment Rias had given him. Apparently there were different rules here than there was at school, and he had tried to follow them as best he could.

It was fairly easy to decide who did the household chores: Naruto handled the cleaning, Akeno the cooking, Mittlet did the dishes after dinner, and Kalawarner was in charge of laundry. All of them were in charge of each of their individual rooms, which worked out fine for all of them.

As he entered his home, Naruto examined the furnishings. It was a normal apartment, with a long couch and loveseat, an armchair, and a nice sized coffee table. On the wall was a large TV that was currently on Mittlet's favorite show, which was something about a Magical Girl called Levi-tan.

He smiled slightly as he heard the three girls all speaking in civil tones.

It was so good to have a home.

 **AN: Next chapter will be the one where Asia is willingly abducted and the beginning of the fight at the abandoned church.**

 **My new questions are: Do I save Raynare or kill her? Also, do I have Naruto's eventual Peerage join the harem?**

 **Each has it's own merits, and I can give her to Issei as well.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Chapter El-Ev-En!**

 **Never thought I would have made it this far, but to tell you guys a secret, I wrote Chapters 1-12 ahead of time.**

 **As I have literally been updating every day so far, I think I've earned a bit of a clap on the back for it.**

 **Now, this chapter is going to dive head first into some Canon! Yay!**

 **Also this has some exposition on the AU divergence as well, so read it to find out what it was!**

 **I have plans for when I want to introduce each girl into Naruto's harem, and since Akeno, Mittlet, and Kalawarner are now in the beginning stages, the next one will be Ravel, then Koneko and Kuroka, then Sona, Tsubaki, and Serafall, ending with Kunou.**

 **Yep, that's it, unless the demands for other girls who aren't a whole lot older than him come in. I made the exception for Kuroka, Kalawarner, and Serafall, so no more!**

 **Wash is already getting Rossweisse and Yasaka, so their out.**

 **And yes, the countries and territories in the Elemental Nations are based off of Gears of War.**

(Chapter 11- Hope For Peace then Screw it and Attack)

Naruto sighed happily as he, Mittlet, and Koneko ate the plate of chocolate chip cookies Akeno had made. Say what you will about her and her strange obsession with BDSM, but she was a damn fine cook.

Currently he and the rest of Rias' Peerage, alongside the two Fallen Angels and Wash, who claimed he couldn't allow so many students together without teacher supervision, were in the ORC Clubroom listening to Issei and Rias fight over the brunette's newest friend/potential love interest.

What had happened was Issei had taken Asia through the park ,after a few days of getting to know her, the same one he got tortured and murdered in, when they were attacked. Again.

Thankfully Volfe or Tenran weren't there, and the worst Issei got was a stab in the gut which healed very, very quickly thanks to some help from Rias. After they got back, Issei demanded that they go and save Asia, while Rias said that they shouldn't waste time and resources on basically a lost cause.

Issei was proclaiming loudly that she wasn't a lost cause and had a Sacred Gear, that even if it went against her wishes she could be reincarnated and never have to be alone again.

Rias had become so frustrated with him that she said if he went after her, then he was declaring himself a Stray Devil, and to not expect mercy from her.

He had to snort at that, quietly so no heard him. Rias may have been an heiress to a powerful Devil family, but she didn't have the bearing or demeanor to command just yet. Not like his personal hero from the Elemental Nations: Mangetsu Hozuki.

Mangetsu was the kind of man who you respected on sight, as he didn't accept any kind of weakness, or when it came to failure or quitting. He commanded with an iron and ruthless fist that wasn't tight enough to crush the people under his command, but firm enough to know that if pushed, you were dead.

He had taken by force, quite literally, the Executioner sub-group known as the Seven-Swordsmen of the Bloody Mist from it's previous leader, and since then their mission completion rate went up by at least forty-to-fifty percent. And while at first the other members didn't particularly respect the lean, soft spoken, feminine looking, kind man, they changed their tune when he had his own brother flayed, gutted, and hung from the gate post of the training camp under his command as a message, especially after his brother had repeatedly made it known that he thought Mangetsu was weak.

Naruto had only ever met the man once in his life, but he had been stupefied by the fact that such a soft-spoken man could be so cruel and heartless one moment, then kind and compassionate the next.

Yeah, if Rias had any kind of bearing Mangetsu had, Issei would never have even thought of defying her. But, then again, Mangetsu only got that bearing after a little over twenty years in the Executioners.

Give them a break, they didn't have the never ending resources or unwavering and absolute loyalty that Tyrus and Indiashka had. They literally had a mountain headquarters and some hidden bases where children were trained and then sent to the mountain headquarters. They had to supply their own food, weaponry, armor, and other such things on their own.

Granted, they made a lot of money doing the most basic of their jobs; that is, hunting criminals and killing them, but it also took a lot of money to keep everything going. But in a world where War was an everyday occurrence, and the fact that someone, somewhere, wanted another person or persons dead made them very needed.

Back to the story, Naruto sighed as Rias and Akeno left. Apparently while he had been thinking about home, Rias had decided she wasn't going to deal with Issei anymore, and left.

Looking at his friend, Naruto noted the set of his jaw and inwardly smiled at him. Issei hadn't come a very long way in his training, but he did uncover his Sacred Gear, a weird gauntlet that was red and had a large green gem in it. Naruto didn't know just what it did, but he was sure it would give Issei an edge.

Issei shook with anger as he clenched his fist. His eyes hardened into a look that Naruto had seen in Tyran soldiers when they saw friends or family in trouble. Huh. It looked like Issei had a bit of steel in him. "I don't know about you guys, but what Buchou just said was bullshit. We can't just let that sadistic bastard Volfe take her Sacred Gear! We need to save her! I know I'm not exactly all that close to you guys, and that you have no reason to help me, but please! Asia is innocent in all of this!"

Koneko spoke up in the same monotone she always had after a few moments of silent chewing, finishing her last cookie. "Issei, you're a perverted idiot but I'll help you."

Naruto looked at her in curiosity as Kiba agreed to go as well, making him snort when they looked at him expectantly. "Do you really think I'm going to let you guys fight Volfe and Tenran on your own? Hell no! They would tear you apart! Count me, and by extension Mittelt and Kalawarner, in!"

"Hey!" Mittelt snapped. "Why do we have to go?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and gave them a smirk. "Consider it the chance to take your revenge against Volfe for everything he's done so far."

The two considered it for a moment and then nodded, replying at the same time. "We'll do it."

As for Wash, he was getting a bit fed up with the melodrama and thrust his hands in the air in exasperation. "Seriously?! You're really doing this to me?! If I don't go, then I'm a complete asshole, if I do go I might have to fight BOTH Volfe AND Tenran! How the fuck am I supposed to come out at the top on this!?"

"By coming along, Useless-Sensei." Koneko stated bluntly. What? She didn't like Wash. He looked way to flaky to her, despite him being a teacher. She ignored the dry stare she received from him. She wouldn't be changing her mind anytime soon, so he could stop with the look.

"Dammit..." Wash said as he stood. He might as well go, it would be bad karma on him if they all died and he didn't at least _try_ to help them. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think it's because I want to save this Africa girl! I could give less than half a shit about her! I'm only going so that if you die, I can at least tell Renaldo I did my best to help."

Naruto shook his head at Wash. The man was terrible with names and could barely remember his name. It took him several months to even get it right half the time!

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Volfe grinned as he looked at the blonde girl Raynare had collected earlier that day. He had waited a long time for the chance to study a Sacred Gear, so finally getting a subject he could test was a bit exciting for him.

He licked his lips as he watched her from the shadows. If he did good here, then his Master would no doubt reward him for a job well done. If he played his cards right, he might be given the chance to usurp that Little Bastard as his right hand man.

But, he thought as his grin turned to a frown, his Master wanted him back that night to report, leaving only Tenran to make sure everything went off without a hitch. Normally that wouldn't be very bad, if only for the fact that Tenran had killed or crippled-beyond-repair most of the people who would have acted as guards out of boredom, leaving only the large man, Raynare, and a handful of Exorcists to ensure everything went off without a hitch.

Oh well. Tenran was more than capable of killing anyone who got too close, he just worried he might do something foolish, like kill the girl, before everything was done.

"Tenran," He called as he walked towards him, trying not to throw-up at the smell of the rotting organs his armor was covered in. How could he stand the smell? Didn't he wash his armor at all? And for that matter, why was he hitting his head against the wall? "Make sure that everything goes off without a hitch. If you fail, not only will I be punished severely, but you as well."

The large man studied Volfe for a moment and then snorted in disdain. "Weakling. So afraid of failure. If you were a REAL warrior, then maybe you would realize that I have this more than handled. Now, unless you have something good to talk about, shut up and let me prepare for battle."

Ah. So that was what he was doing. Turning and repressing a snarl of anger, Volfe pushed a hand through his hair with a frown. Something was telling him he should stay here and make sure that things went smoothly. It was that same something that had let him escape from Tyrus all those years ago, and it had never failed him before.

Oh well, he thought as he left the building. It wasn't like Tenran would fail, right?

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Naruto and his Shadow Clones all surrounded the church, eyeing it warily as they did. His sense were screaming at him that something big and dangerous was in there.

He wasn't entirely keen about finding out what it was.

Naruto just sighed as he stood in his tree, finding it stupid to be hiding in it. Both Volfe and Tenran were very good at sensing and hiding from people. They had to be, after all. They were some of the most wanted people in the world.

Chances are both had already sensed him and prepared to fight. He just hoped Issei didn't do anything too stupid and try to fight them on his own. He wasn't strong enough for that yet.

He tensed as the doors to the church opened and a hulking figure walked out. He stood at least over ten feet in height, which made him Tenran despite Mittlet saying he wasn't that big and argued that he was only seven. His armor was blood red plates that covered his chest, back, and arms, while around his waist was a red sash like cloth that had armor on it. He had no shoes that he could see, and on his head was a smooth red helm that covered his head entirely. In his hand was a massive war-club that had three giant stone like rings around it, each one thick and heavy.

Naruto mentally prepared himself when Tenran spoke in the deep and steady voice that barely hid his glee for the coming battle. "Come out, Little Wolf! I know you're there! I can sense you! There's no use hiding! Let us see who is truly the superior warrior; The Little Wolf or the Great Bear!"

He took a breath and jumped down from the tree branch, hitting the ground without a single sound. Walking as calmly as possible, Naruto spoke to the others through his earpiece that he had been given by Kiba to keep in touch. "Guys, wait for my signal before rushing the church. I'm going to lure Tenran away and give you guys a shot. But once I do, don't waste it."

Just as he passed the treeline, Naruto felt more than saw Tenran's beedy, battle-mad eyes immediately hone in on him. Shaking the feeling of dread that filled him as he walked closer and closer to the massive man, he took a breath.

He wasn't afraid to die. No, dying didn't scare him. What did, though, was the fact that if his plan didn't work, then Tenran wouldn't even hesitate to obliterate him, his friends, and the hunt Rias and Akeno down, only to do the same to them as well.

Since his emotions had returned, he had found himself spending more of, and enjoying, the time he got to with his fellow Peerage members. Never in his life had he ever felt as wanted by anyone as they did, and even though his trust in Rias had basically been shattered into a million pieces, he still cared for her to as much an extent as he could.

Even if it killed him, he wouldn't let anyone hurt them. Even if he was torn apart, had his legs ripped off, his arms cut off, his eyes gouged out, his tongue removed and was beheaded, he would crawl from whatever death held him and destroy anything that threatened them. Because now he was a King on a throne, surrounded by people who genuinely cared for him.

And for that, he would kill even Gods to save them.

So as he got closer and closer to Tenran, he felt his confidence grow, newfound strength entering him as he stopped not even ten feet from the massive man. Tenran eyed him for a moment, his grin small and psychotic as he began to chuckle. "Truly, you are the most brave of men, Little Wolf, as many men far greater and far stronger than you have face me and died just from seeing me. Warriors many times your size and strength have died by my favored war-club, Tartarus, and yet here you stand, unafraid and with the eyes of a True Warrior. Tell me, Little Wolf, what is the name of my next opponent on my road to the Last Battlefield?"

Naruto looked up at the man and began to speak after a moment. "I am the one who is called Naruto, Soldier under the Heiress of the Gremory Clan. I am also the one who challenges you."

Beady eyes stared down at him seriously at that. "A Challenge, eh? You do know, boy, that the Tyran custom of Challenge is a very serious matter? That it is a fight to the death, correct? That I have never lost?"

The blonde just smirked confidently. "Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

Tenran growled lowly as he shifted his club into a two-handed hold. "I am going to enjoy crushing you to dust."

Naruto justed shifted so he could more easily move left or right around the massive man. "That's if you can."

The two stilled as the air became silent, waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto knew if he made the first move, Tenran would win. The man was well known to be incredibly strong. If he made even one mistake and took a single hit with that club, it was all over for him. Despite his healing Tenran swung hard enough that even the hardest material Naruto knew of, Indiashka Steel, shattered like glass.

Suddenly, Tenran moved, charging at Naruto with his shoulder in an incredibly fast dash that he barely avoided, and then retaliated by sending a single bullet of Chakra at his skull. The massive man vanished in a flash of speed and appeared above him, bringing his club downwards toward him at a blinding pace.

Twisting, Naruto latched onto the metal of the weapon and held on for dear life as it slammed into the ground, causing a twenty foot wide and six foot deep crater to form in the earth.

Grabbing the larger man's shoulder, Naruto got him in a lock that would hold him for just long enough to get the others into the church.

"Guys! Run! Get into the Church and find Asia! I've got Tenran!"

Said man turned and watched as several others burst into the clearing, making him snarl in fury before grabbing Naruto with his free hand and sending him to the ground, stomping hard on his stomach, making the blonde spit out blood as his lower intestines almost liquified under the pressure. "Insignificant Shit!"

Bringing Tartarus up and then down, Tenran was disappointed to hear the sound of it striking the ground, while Naruto managed to pry the larger man's foot off of him just in time.

Bringing one of the kunai from his tool pouch at his side, Naruto jammed the sharp blade deep into the kneecap of the Bull like man.

Rolling to dodge a wild counter, Naruto took a minute to assess what he had to work with.

Using Respira would be a bad idea. Tenran was too fast and agile for a man his size to be caught by it, and Naruto could only hold it for a few minutes, tops.

Destruction was out, as well. It took too much Chakra and was too unreliable to use in a battle like this. Not to mention it would require him to have time to regrow his arm after using it.

Shadow Clones and swarming would just be a waste of Chakra on his part, as they wouldn't really do much to the man other than give him more than one target to swing at. Not to mention they would all be destroyed in one swing, if those two craters were anything to go by.

Dammit, he swore as Tenran recovered enough to charge again, causing the blonde to dodge to the left. He needed time to come up with a strategy. The only one he could really think of was using Kaguya's Chakra, and that left him drained after each use, meaning he wouldn't be able to assist the others if he beat Tenran with it.

Closing his eyes, he made the decision and powered up into his Ten-Tails Chakra Mode, or as Issei called it, the Okami (Wolf God) Cloak. Opening his one eye, Naruto glared angrily at the now grinning Tenran. " _ **Don't expect to leave this battlefield, Tenran. I won't show any mercy."**_

Tenran let an even larger grin show as he dropped his club, for a moment, leaving a large dent in the ground as he did so. He began to take his armor off, each piece being thrown to the side and leaving an even bigger crater than the last, until he was bare chested, showing the massive amount of muscle on his body. "Good, good. Now i won't have to hold back anymore. No more slow and steady. Speed, fast, faster! Show me the way to the Last Battle, Naruto! SHOW ME THE PATH TO NIRVANA!"

And then he was gone. A blink and suddenly Naruto was flying back through several trees as his chest screamed in agony. Sliding across the ground for a bit, Naruto barely rolled out of the way as Tenran's massive foot cratered the ground his head was at.

Zipping away in a flash of light, Naruto slid to a stop and glared at the man, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he did.

Yeah, he was in for a long fight that night.

 **AN: I am cutting it there. The fight between Naruto and Tenran comes next chapter, as I feel that I should focus the entire chapter on it. Don't worry, it's going to be a good one.**

 **As for Tenran's appearance, well, look up the Brute Chieftain from Halo Wars, and you'll get a good picture of him.**

 **Now, if anyone has any questions, PM me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: The Battle between Naruto and Tenran is here, ladies and gentlemen!**

 **Now, I don't think I'm amazingly good at fight scenes, so I tried my best here. Also, yes, Naruto's fight is all I'm focusing on. Pretty much everything that happens in the Church happens, just without Mittlet and Kalawarner dying.**

 **This picks up right after last chapter and moves on from there.**

 **Since I'm not very good at fight scenes, it will probably be shorter than expected, but no less awesome!**

(Chapter 12- Hard Days Work At Night)

Naruto was in for a long night if things kept up the way they had so far against Tenran.

The man was smart, strong, and incredibly durable. No matter how many times Naruto had gotten him full force in the face, the man just shrugged it off and came back for more.

Not to mention the whole speed thing. That was just unfair. Seriously, it was like getting hit by a bus moving a little bit around two hundred miles an hour. He was just glad Tenran apparently forgot about his war-club, Tartarus, and instead relied more on beating his face in with his fists.

He had to find some weakness. Everyone, even the most powerful beings in the Universe, had a weakness. But it just seemed like Tenran had none! He was incredibly fast, experienced in battle, and had monstrous strength.

Suddenly he had to dodge to the left to stop the man from clotheslining him through another tree. Zipping, as he had taken to calling his method of moving, across the field, he continued with his current strategy of sending as many Chakra Bullets at the man as possible, doing little to no damage against the man's thick skin.

Tenran just turned back to him and charged again, blurring from sight and appearing behind Naruto this time, arm extended in a point that spelled bad news for the young blond. Sliding under the man, Naruto was thankful for his incredible reflexes, because without them he wouldn't have survived even this long.

After managing to get behind him, Naruto charged some of the Ten-tails Chakra to his hand and sent a massive fist made of chakra at his unguarded back, actually managing to knock him back several feet. Looking at his hand and focusing for just a minute, Naruto held back a grin as he saw another two arms sprout from his back and clench into fists, giving him four limbs in total to work with.

As for Tenran, the massive man began to stand back up angrily, spitting out a wad of phlegm specked with blood. This wasn't how the battle was supposed to be going. He was supposed to have crushed this bug into dust, grinding him under his foot, before he went back and finished off the bugs friends. But he hadn't accounted for a sudden increase in speed and power. Now the brat was just fast enough to barely dodge him when he attacked, making him grow more and more frustrated at the way the battle was going.

Naruto just gave a grin as his two extra arms began to elongate and move to punch Tenran, who dodged and got directly into Naruto's guard, slamming his giant fist into the shorter blondes stomach and pulverizing his already massively damaged organs even further. As he slid back, Naruto barely had a chance to breathe let alone gasp as Tenran grabbed him by his neck and threw him at a tree as hard as he could, sending the blonde flying hard and fast.

Coming to a stop several hundred feet away, Naruto rolled onto his hands and knees, only to be kicked into and threw even more trees in the area. In his pained mind, he idly wondered why there were so many goddamn trees here, and why it seemed he needed to be rammed through all of the.

Tenran came again, mercilessly axe kicking the twelve year old in the stomach and causing a small geyser of blood to spew out from his mouth as he writhed in agony at how that last kick officially liquified his intestines and lower back muscles. As he struggled to remove the foot, the large bull like man just chuckled merrily at his pain.

Snarling, his foot struck out against the knee he had stabbed earlier, breaking the bone there easily enough for his beaten state, getting a howl of pain from Tenran and buying him some time to prepare for his next move.

His back still aching, Naruto made several clones who immediately kicked Tenran back, before another clone kicked him upwards, and the remaining clones began kicking him around like a soccer, ball, viciously enjoying the ironic payback of having been kicked and beaten around like one.

After a three clone heel kick to the crown of his head, Tenran spiraled into the ground and laid there, stunned. Whatever he had expected, having the blonde pull that one was completely unexpected. Staggering to his feet and only truly beginning to see how dangerous his opponent was, Tenran reached for his last bit of armor, his gauntlets and greaves, before taking them off as well, leaving even bigger craters that is other armor had before. "Playtime is over, Little Wolf."

Naruto didn't even know what happened next. One minute he had been waiting for Tenran to move and attack, the next he was flying across the field, pain erupting all over his face. He only realized what had happened when he was sent flying to the other side, and the back again, over and over, the pain becoming worse and worse with each kick.

Finally seeing a chance to stop being used as a hackey sack, Naruto twisted and grabbed onto the massive foot of his opponent, using his Chakra to stick to the limb like a monkey in a tree.

More Chakra Arms came out of his back, four to be specific, before they began to land some brutal combos all over Tenran's face, actually causing blood to start pouring out of his nose. Before he could continue, Naruto was suddenly shaken off and rolling across the ground.

As he came to a stop and staggered onto his feet, the two took a moment's reprieve to breathe. Tenran ran a hand under his crushed nose and snarled hatefully, infuriated that some brat had managed to draw blood against him. He was the Ultimate Warrior and some punk was managing to match him blow for blow!

Howling louder than he had before, Tenran charged at the wary blonde as fast as he could, not prepared for what came next.

As the massive man came past, Naruto coated the underside of his hand in a thin layer of his Respira miasma, causing the limb to turn black and purple. As Tenran came at him, he swung and connected, cutting into the man and sending blood and something else to the ground.

Turning quickly, Naruto blinked as he saw Tenran's forearm lying on the ground, twitching, while the man himself screamed in agony as it began to eat up the remainder of his arm, before in a brutal display he ripped of the remains of his limb and turned, now eerily calm, to Naruto.

And again, Naruto knew what it felt like to be a ping pong ball as the man held literally nothing back against him, kicking and punching him with a fury that Naruto hadn't expected. By the time Tenran let up, he was barely holding on to a thread of consciousness, blacking in and out repeatedly as he struggled to get back up, even if just one more time!

Tenran had had just about enough of this kid, and so he decided to end it right then and there. With a dash, he grabbed the blonde and sent him into the air, before jumping up and kicking him higher and higher. As the blonde soared, into the air even higher, Tenran began to focus the tiny amount of Chakra he could use into his remaining fist, before he finally appeared above the young blonde and kicked as hard as he could to the earth, where the blonde lay in a deep crater afterwards. Letting gravity and his weight carry him faster and faster to the ground, Tenran maneuvered so his fist would hit the blonde first.

What happened next flattened every tree left standing around the clearing.

When Tenran's Chakra infused fist hit Naruto in the chest, it pushed him deeper and deeper into the earth, the crater deepening as well. The Chakra then kicked in, and a burst of energy sent the younger male even deeper and made the crater far, far wider than before.

From where he stood above him, Tenran could see that the blonde was unmoving, most likely dead thanks to the drop and crash of his last attack. Turning and stepping out of the crater, Tenran cast one last look at the blonde before scoffing and walking away. As he did, he barely reacted to the fist that connected with his face and sent him hurdling into a boulder nearby.

Staggering up, Tenran could hardly believe his eyes as his opponent began to stagger and stand across from his, the parts of his body that he could see that had none of the Ten-Tails Chakra covering it any longer, probably sent and redirected to other areas to heal him, that his tanned skin was now a mosaic of different colored bruises.

The twelve year old stood tall and strong despite the pain he was in and smirked as best he could, spitting out a gob of blood as he did. "Is that... the... best...you..'ve...got...?"

Even though he did his best to not show just how much pain he was in, Naruto was definitely on his last legs. He couldn't keep this up much longer. he may have been officially recognised as an SS-Class, he was not that strong in reality. He was a High A-Rank in reality, mostly thanks to his lack of experience. Tenran was easily a Low S-Class, and he now saw just how much of a gap there really was between reality and what he had been proclaimed.

He had one last shot while Tenran was against that boulder. It was a technique that he had barely managed to devise, and one he had barely had any time to practice with. But when faced with such an overwhelming force, sometimes rash action needed to be taken.

Opening his right hand, Naruto began to focus Chakra to his palm, spinning and rotating the energy as best his shitty control would allow him to. And there, forming from pure Chakra Manipulation, was an orb of chaotic, yet controlled, energy. It was beautiful to behold, looking just as radiant as a gem in the sun. The Chakra spun hypnotically, entrancing Tenran as he struggled to stand.

Whatever the Little Wolf had in his hand was probably very bad for his health.

Naruto, at first, began to stagger towards him, almost tripping over his cracked foot, before he began to gain steam and speed, first in jogging, then in running, and finally _sprinting_ towards Tenran as fast as he could go. He almost fell several times and the orb in his hands nearly destabilized several times before he reached Tenran and thrust the orb into the man's stomach.

The ball ground against his muscled stomach, grinding and tearing the very small layer of fat to nothing, before it reached his muscle and tore right through it, hitting his organs and pulverizing them, all without actually breaking the skin. A grinding sound made it's way to the giant's ears, and in a belated yet gruesome realization he discovered it to be his ribs and sternum cracking from the force the orb exerted on his body.

The pain was excruciatingly full of agony, and Tenran began to feel his body break from the strain of fighting against the effects of the orb. He couldn't scream, couldn't breathe! It was as if he was experiencing what it was like to be hit with his own technique, used previously on the young blonde drilling the attack into him as retribution.

And suddenly he was skidding backwards, watching with darkening eyes as the blonde got farther and farther away, until the last thing he saw in the world of the living was the blondes bright blue eye.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Naruto sighed as he dragged himself back to the church, Tartarus the War-club being dragged through the ground behind in, leaving a trench as he went.

His entire body ached and groaned with each step, and by the time he made it back to the building itself, he was exhausted physically. He literally was incapable of fighting at the moment, and even if he had to, he couldn't.

From his self-diagnostic he had several breaks and cracks going all along his arms and legs, with most, if not all, of his ribs broken. His lower torso was so bruised he just knew an organ was ruptured or liquified in some manner.

It became even worse when the adrenaline began to wear off and he began to fall. The ground looked so soft right now, so warm and comforting to him. He barely heard it as someone called his name loudly in concern, his concussed head not even trying to recognise the voice.

And then he slipped into blissful unconsciousness.

 **AN: I hope that the fight was at least satisfying for you guys, because I have very little experience writing them. Any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism would be helpful to me.**

 **Next few chapters will be basically filler until I can outline the Phenex Arc, but it will be entertaining and involve Naruto actually training in his abilities and showcasing them properly.**

 **Also, yes, that was the Rasengan he used. I felt that it wouldn't be Naruto without it, and the Tenran fight afforded me the chance to give him the attack, even if it is just the destabilized beginning form, sort of like the one he first used against Tsunade.**

 **I made it way more powerful than in Canon for a reason, too. I felt that the Rasengan began to lose it's potency and power as the series went on, and from the description of the jutsu, it is quite destructive.**

 **Have a good night!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I got distracted by other things, such as reading as much as I could about Fallout 4.**

 **This chapter and the next are pretty much filler for now, but it does offer me the chance to go ahead and get Naruto's Familiar out of the way right now instead of later on.**

 **I already have his Familiar chosen, so no suggestions. At least until I decide whether to give him more or not.**

 **Also, I am on the look out for anyone who would be willing to do a 'Reading of' story for this, so if you're interested, contact me via PM.**

 **A shorter Chapter than normal, but hey, at least it's here, right?**

(Chapter 13- Fantastical Beasts and Where They Might Be) 

Rias sighed, already knowing today was gonna be a long one, as Naruto picked at the bandages covering him, again, the annoyance he felt at them plain as day.

Why was it that he didn't seem to comprehend that he was, up until midday yesterday, grievously injured? Why did he insist that he was fine when he was pale and clammy from the pain his still healing legs were sending him? Why was it he just stay still and heal?

Suppressing another sigh, and silently wondering if this was what Grayfia went through with her brother, Rias looked over Naruto's new clothes.

Apparently, despite protests and threats of mental torture, Naruto had been dragged along by his roommates to get him more clothing than he had at the moment. She didn't really know any particulars as to why, but she idly heard Kalawarner mutter something about 'orange monstrosities' and 'jumpsuits from hell'.

Afterwards, he did indeed look good.

He wore a simple black shirt with an orange spiraling leaf on the center, underneath a white hooded zip-up jacket, which had the sleeves rolled up to just under his elbows and the hood over his blonde hair, black pants held up by a burnt orange belt, and black sneakers that had orange stripes. Almost all of his skin was covered in bandages from where he had been beaten, so the only real place where you could see any was his face, which had a simple black cloth tied around it to act as a headband/eyepatch.

Rias looked at the bruises still evident on his face for a split second, before she shook mentally shook the thought of his fight off for the moment. No need to focus on the past. "Alright, the reason I've gathered you all here today is to tell you about our agenda for the next few days."

At seeing all of their attention was on her, aside from Mittlet who still clung to Naruto's arm gushing at his muscles, Rias continued. "I spoke with the other Peerage King, Sona, about this for a bit, and because of coming events, she had agreed to let me take all of you guys into a special place where we can get some Familiars."

Naruto blinked and frowned thoughtfully. Despite reading everything he could about them, he honestly didn't know much about Familiars as a whole. He knew that a majority of Devils wanted smaller, more sentient Familiars, if only to use them for minor tasks and errands, but truly he didn't particularly know which of the more common ones would be appropriate for him.

Honestly, the thought of a Familiar who would, essentially, become a pet sounded nice. He had heard from other people, soldiers, in Tyrus that they had had some kind of animal when they were younger. Most of the time it was some kind of canine. Maybe having a familiar would be like that? "When are we leaving to this place?"

Rias smiled and answered his question. "In about an hour. No need to rush. Just think about what kind of Familiar you want in the meantime, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay." He paused and asked. "By the way, how is Sona? She seemed...depressed the last time I spoke to her."

It was true. The last time Naruto had spoken even five words to Sona the girl had somehow conjured a cloud over her head, before he Queen, Tsubaki, quickly took her away. But not before Sona mumbled something about 'why does Rias get the good ones?'. It had freaked him out to see the normally composed and well-organized young woman act that way. "She's fine, Naruto. She just had a bit of a bug in her system. But, to get back on track, we will be leaving for the Familiar Forest soon. Take a bathroom break and get ready, because we won't be coming back until you three get some kind of Familiar."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

The portal to the Familiar Forest Rias summoned made Naruto a bit sick. No matter how many times he went through the teleportation spell, he could never get used to the sensation of being, essentially, ripped apart and put back together again. It always made his stomach flip-flop around uncomfortably, and if he didn't have an iron-like disposition and endurance he probably would have thrown up. Instead, he just clenched his jaw lightly and looked at where he was.

The Familiar Forest was just as it's namesake: A massive forest that had any number of creatures running about doing whatever they did naturally. The trees were tall and the sky was an ominous shade of red. Naruto kind of liked this place. Get rid of the red in the sky and it could pass as the Forest of Quiet Movement in Ostri.

Rias smiled and twirled around, pointing a finger up in a mock teacherly fashion. "Now, the Familiar Master should be here soon to help us in finding the right Familiar's for you all, so please-and he's gone."

The redheaded girl sighed for the billionth time as she looked at the spot where Naruto should have been, instead finding a straw look alike stand in that Mittlet was currently glomping. Akeno was giggling into her hand at Rias' look, and even Issei found it amusing to see her frustration. Kiba smiled awkwardly while Koneko kept the usual blank face up. Kalawarner shared her frustration.

Having lived with the blonde for a while now, she had become somewhat used to his quirks. He tended to disappear sometimes without telling anyone where he was going, only to come back covered in dirt and dried blood. Occasionally, Wash would drag him back just in time for dinner, so she assumed he was training with the man, even if he was complete trash in her opinion. Granted, yes, the man did help him in training his powered up state, but from what she had managed to weasel out of both the man and Naruto, he knocked Naruto around to train his battle instincts like the bastard he was.

She didn't like or respect Wash at all.

Cradling her head in her hands, Rias just waved her hand as the Familiar Master appeared. "Just...just get on with it. Naruto will be fine. He'll come back eventually." 

XXX-Line Break-XXX

 **(AN: For the record, everything goes the same as in Canon, except with the inclusion of Mittlet and Kalawarner.)**

Naruto had no clue as to how he managed to go from heavy woods to large rocky outcroppings and boulders, but in all honesty he really, really didn't care.

He had been wandering around when he came across the corpse of some kind of horse thing with a horn on it's head, cleaved in half by what seemed to be ten long, razor sharp claws. There had been no evidence as to any sort of fang tearing into the hide, so this obviously wasn't a kill made for food.

Upon further inspection of the area, Naruto found long gouge marks all along the boulders and trees that lined the clearing, each a good two to three feet off of the ground.

Whatever had caused that had intrigued Naruto, and the blonde was determined to get whatever it was as his Familiar, so he had started to track and follow the deep gouges all the way to here.

As he kept walking, Naruto noted that he was nearing a large cave that had an even larger outcropping of cliffs and rock around it. Barely any vegetation grew, and the small amount that did was sickly and dying. A small pond was off to the side, almost completely dry.

At the mouth of the cave were numerous bones and the remaining organs of meals and trespassers all piled in a disorganized fashion.

As he got closer, Naruto heard what sounded like long, powerful legs _sprinting_ towards him recklessly. He leaned in closer to the cave, trying to vaguely see if something was coming.

He barely- _barely_ -managed to duck as a large greyish-black form dove arms first for him from behind.

Staggering back, Naruto managed to catch himself as the large beast sailed over him, only coming to a stop after it had landed in a four legged crouch. As it staggered back to two legs, Naruto took the time to study it.

It was massive, easily nine or ten feet in height, with thin, sinewy muscles that expanded and contracted as it breathed deeply. Long arms, each having five, one foot long claws, hung from it's sides, palms facing itself as if it were going to run him through with it's talons. It's head was lined with large, curved steer horns that ended in evil looking points. It's teeth each stuck over the top and bottom of it's jaw. White eyes ringed by dark irides glared hatefully as it roared in fury at missing.

Instead of running and retreating, Naruto just tensed his arms and legs, ready to jump and evade if necessary.

Oh, yes, Naruto really, really liked the Familiar Forest, if only for one reason...

After a single moment, Naruto's one eye changed and became the cross shape when he was using Kaguya's Chakra. And with a roar the two charged.

...because he could go wild.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

They had been waiting for Naruto to show up for several hours now, increasing in worry as time went by. Everyone who was eligible to get a Familiar and didn't already have one had all gotten something that matched them in some way, except for Issei, who wanted a clothes dissolving slime creature.

Luckily, they had brought spare clothes in the packs they had with them. Never knew when they would come in handy.

The tension they were feeling was bad enough as is, but when you added the fact the Familiar Master kept going on and on about the different beasts that could have eaten their missing blonde member, well, things got way worse.

"And there's also this thing with tentacles that _really_ likes little boys-" The Familiar Master said with a thoughtful look, right before he was cut off by the agitated voice of Rias.

"Please be quiet. Please. Just for five minutes, okay?" She really didn't want to think about what could have happened to Naruto since he up and disappeared. There were so many dangerous things out in the forest at night, and any one of them could have gotten the young blonde.

Issei began to pace back and forth as he frowned. "Maybe Kiba and I can go and see if we can find him...?"

Akeno shook her head while Koneko replied, easily hiding the worry she felt under her monotone voice. "Not a good idea. Bad things come out at night." 

He clenched his fist and glared off at nothing. It left a very bitter taste in his mouth to just leave him and go back, hoping to find him some other time. "Well then what are we supposed to do, huh?! Just let him stay out there by himself all night?!"

"Issei, we both know that Naruto is more than capable of-""This isn't about what Naruto is capable of doing!" Issei cut Rias off before she could begin with a small glare. "Naruto may be powerful, but he's still a kid. Letting him stay out there would be horrible! We have to do something!"

"While I appreciate your concern, Issei, let me assure you that it is certainly not needed." Naruto's voice said from just behind the treeline. "I apologize, Rias, for coming back late, but it took some time to...persuade my Familiar into my service."

When Naruto got into the clearing, almost everyone blinked in shock at the state of himself and his clothing. All over he had large tears and cuts on him, his clothes barely counted as rags by that point, and his bandages had fresh blood on them, or were cut and torn in various places. Oh, and it also might have been the _thing_ he was riding on the shoulders of.

The Familiar Master was the calmest, a single finger pointing at the large beast the Naruto was riding. "Why in the name of the Four Mao is a Legendary Deathclaw letting you ride on it's shoulders?" He grew more frantic by the moment, panic setting in. "And why is it not tearing you to pieces?!"

"Those are stupid questions." Naruto said with a frown. "Rawr would never harm me. He's a good Familiar."

Rias just rubbed her temples in an effort to stave off her migraine as Naruto began to pet the massive, literal killing machine on the head like a dog, all the while the Familiar Master fainted from shock.

Yeah, it was gonna be a long one, alright.

 **AN: Next chapter will be Naruto's stat sheet, which will hopefully help with clearing up his strength level.**

 **Also, suggest people for me to have join Naruto's eventual Peerage! I have some already picked:**

 **King: Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Queen: Krul Tepes (Owari no Seraph)**

 **Bishop: ?, ?**

 **Rook(s): Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill),?**

 **Knight(s): Esdeath (Akame ga Kill), Saber/Arturia Pendragon (Fate/Stay)**

 **Pawns: Mittlet, Kalawarner, Hestia (Danmachi), Rawr (Fallout: New vegas), ?, ?, ?, ?**

 **I thought about making Esdeath the Queen, but figured Krul would be a good Vampiric addition instead.**

 **Any suggestions for other pieces would be appreciated. The ones already named are for sure.**


	14. Stats Sheet: Naruto and Tenran

**AN: Chapter fourteen! This is now officially recognised as the first story to ever have this many chapters that I've written!**

 **Now, stats are going to be listed in a one-out-of-ten format, like they are in canon. However, I also used a different system for racing and lumping skills together.**

 **Now, in this AU, to be an S-Class, all of your accumulated points have to equal a certain amount, for a regular S-Class it would be 125, for a SS-Class 250, and for a SSS-Class 500. The amount doubles each time, meaning skills and new abilities need to be constantly trained and increased in effectiveness.**

 **Jutsu and Abilities are graded on how long and how much you use them, as well as their compatibility with the individual. This is also a One-to-Ten scale, but raising the points is much more difficult and harder.**

 **Naruto Uzumaki** **(As of gathered from latest Data Collection by Washitaru)**

 **Base Stats:**

 **Strength (Physical): 7**

 **Speed: 7**

 **Dexterity: 8**

 **Skill: 6**

 **Strategy: 6**

 **Total: 34**

 **Base Traits:**

 **Strength (Physical, Mental, Emotional): 6**

 **Perception: 7**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 5**

 **Intelligence: 7**

 **Agility: 6**

 **Luck: 10**

 **Total: 45**

 **Skills:**

 **Taijutsu: 7**

 **Ninjutsu: 9**

 **Genjutsu: 1**

 **Kenjutsu: 6**

 **Iryojutsu: 1**

 **Kinjutsu: 7**

 **Bukijutsu: 6**

 **Total: 37**

 **Jutsu/Abilities:**

 **Shadow Clones- Supplemental- A: 8. Creates a Chakra based Copy of the User; Relays information back to User when the Copy is dispelled; Only transmits mental and sensory based memories.**

 **Rasengan- (incomplete; does not grade). Incomplete technique; what is seen is a mass of Chakra shoved into target, directly damaging organs and tissue in the way.**

 **Destruction- Offensive- SSS: 3. Wave of pure Chakra that disassembles molecular bonds that come in contact with it, thereby destroying it.**

 **Respira- Offensive- SS: 6. Time based miasma of energy that can age or reverse-age anything it touches; can be used to form mid-long range attacks.**

 **Ten-Tails Cloak- Supplemental- S: 6. A cloak of Ten-Tails Chakra surrounds Naruto, giving him increases (by 5 points) in all of his SPECIAL traits and his Base Stats.**

 **Truth-Seeking Balls- Offensive, Defensive, Supplemental- SSSSS: 2. Orbs of Chakra in it's purest form; can form any item or object, weapon or otherwise, the User wishes; Negates any kind of energy based attack equal to, or less than, the ability grade by which the User has with it.**

 **Da Capo- Supplemental- A: 3. A release of a short burst of Respira in a small range (5 Yards at Maximum) that reverses time for a single instant; requires amazing control; effects last for less than fifteen seconds before reverting to original future unless drastic change occurs in the current past.**

 **Jinchuriki Cloak V1- Supplemental- A: 5. Ten-Tails Chakra used in a state of heightened emotional stress, whereby the Chakra hasn't taken on the visage of the** _ **Ten-Tails Cloak**_ **; Increases all Base and SPECIAL Stats (by 1 point) except for Intelligence and Charisma, which decrease (by 3 points).**

 **Jinchuriki Cloak V2- Supplemental- S: 1. Ten-Tails Chakra gone wild; Naruto has absolutely no control over body, actions, or mind.**

 **Total: 34**

 **Absolute Total: 150.**

 **Ranking: Low S-Class.**

 **Tenran**

 **Base Stats:**

 **Strength (Physical): 10**

 **Speed: 10**

 **Dexterity: 10**

 **Skill: 10**

 **Strategy: 5**

 **Total: 45**

 **Base Traits:**

 **Strength (Physical, Mental, Emotional): 10**

 **Perception: 5**

 **Endurance: 10**

 **Charisma: 2**

 **Intelligence: 3**

 **Agility: 10**

 **Luck: 5**

 **Total: 45**

 **Skills:**

 **Taijutsu: 10**

 **Ninjutsu: 10**

 **Genjutsu: 0**

 **Kenjutsu: 10**

 **Iryojutsu: 0**

 **Kinjutsu: 5**

 **Bukijutsu: 10**

 **Total: 45**

 **Jutsu/Abilities:**

 **Speed V1- A: 10. Tenran's Natural speed; fully weighted armor.**

 **Speed V2- S: 10. Tenran's Natural speed; first set of weighted armor off. Speed Increase of 5.**

 **Speed V3- S: 10. Tenran's Natural speed; second set of weighted armor off. Speed increase of 10.**

 **Chakra Burst Run- SS: 10. Tenran's Speed increased via the use of regulated amounts of Chakra to his muscles. Causes vision impairment.**

 **Speed V4- S: 10. Tenran's Natural speed; Last set of weighted armor off. Speed increase of 15.**

 **High Impact Drop- A~S: Depending on speed can cause massive internal and external damage.**

 **Total: 50~ 80**

 **Absolute Total: 185~ 215**

 **Ranking: Mid S-Class.**

 **AN: Tenran's armor is really something, eh? Yeah, he was a beast.**

 **Anyways, since I'm not entirely heartless, I decided to add just a bit of foreshadowing for what is to come in this preview!**

 **Enjoy!**

(Preview)

Naruto looked at the glowing portal/gate thingy and let a small smile flit across his face. He had been waiting for this for a while now, ever since Rias had fully explained what a Peerage really was in her own words.

The thought of a friends, of family, to share adventures and journeys with made him excited. Yeah, in the relatively short time he had spent with Rias and his fellow Peerage members he had made friends, and girlfriends, but he wanted more.

He needed more friends and allies, especially if he was going to stop ... from completing whatever it was he wanted to do. It might sound a bit cheesy, but Naruto felt that the only one who could stop ... was himself.

Looking back at the teary eyed, sniffling, and smiling faces of his friends and family, Naruto gave one last grin, something he had done a lot more of in the time he had met them all, and stepped through the portal.

It was time for a new set of adventures to be had.

He was, after all, The Devil Kid.

(End Preview)

 **AN: I have a major plan for where I'm taking this story. Everything that happens, from Naruto Unlocking his emotions, to the Naruto v. Tenran fight had a purpose for setting up the main story.**


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: This is the actual Chapter 14, and it focuses on Wash and some stuff dealing with the Elemental Nations and our Hidden Villains.**

 **It also has some interesting bits of information teasing at his background.**

 **Wash is, by far, my favorite OC that I've written so far.**

 **In other news, the choices for Naruto Peerage have been narrowed down quite a bit to these ones:**

 **Ghost (Fallout New Vegas)(Pawn)**

 **Jon Snow (Game of Thrones) (Pawn)**

 **Ornstein the Dragonslayer (Dark Souls) (Pawn)**

 **Neo (RWBY) (Pawn)**

 **Anna (Shimoneta) (Pawn)**

 **Jax (League of Legends) (Pawn)**

 **Deadpool (Marvel) (Pawn)**

 **Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) (Pawn)**

 **Lily (Fallout New Vegas)(Rook)**

 **Emile (Halo:Reach) (Rook)**

 **Makina (Deadman Wonderland) (Rook)**

 **Eto (Tokyo Ghoul) (Rook)**

 **Hercules/Berserker (Fate/Stay) (Rook)**

 **Lancelot/Berserker (Fate/Stay) (Rook)**

 **Vi (League of Legends) (Rook)**

 **Tyrion Lannister (Game of Thrones) (Bishop)**

 **Shiro (Deadman Wonderland) (Bishop)**

 **Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) (Bishop)**

 **Kuro Usagi (Mondaiji) (Bishop)**

 **Illya (Fate/Stay) (Bishop)**

 **Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Stay) (Bishop)**

 **Orihime (Bleach) (Bishop)**

 **All of those people have been repeatedly, and I mean more than twice, suggested by people via PM to me, so I'm going to leave it up to you guys to decide who is chosen for the Peerage. The rules are as follows:**

 **One vote per person per piece. Example:** _ **I vote for Emile, Jax, Tyrion as pieces.**_

 **The the four Pawns with the highest votes are selected.**

 **The Rook with the highest votes will be selected.**

 **The two Bishops with the highest votes will be selected.**

 **Votes can be sent either PM or Review or whatever.**

 **Voting ends by Chapter 18, so hurry and vote!**

(Real Chapter 14- Wash Gets to Play While the Others Are Away)

Wash would be the first to admit that he wasn't exactly a saint.

Oh hell no, he was so not a saint.

He had killed, lied, stolen, and destroyed so many people and things in his life that he very much doubted he would ever, ever, be considered for a saint.

The Executioners saw to that when they picked him up from the slums of Caresal.

Unlike most of the other Executioners, Wash very much remembered his life before he was found and 'recruited' by the Executioners. He remembered every detail of the Hell that was the slums.

And it was why he despised Tyrus, hated the 'Great Leader' Raizen, hated what the nation stood for.

You see, Tyrus was a nation who thrived on the two-hundred and fifty year long war. Yes, it originally was capable of self-sustainment before whatever happened to cause the war happened, but now it was incapable.

Too many people, too many lives, depended on the War's continuation. Factories mass producing weapons, clothing, food, ammunition, vehicles, fuel, all depended on the seemingly never ending war. If it stopped, suddenly and without any notice, the entire economy would collapse.

Millions of people would lose their jobs, the already fragile connection Tyrus had with the provenances, like Helghan, the Southern Islands, Ostri, Vercuta, and Par Vollen would disintegrate.

But Wash hated Tyrus for more than just that reason, hated the nation more than just ruining and controlling the lives of it's people by the Never Ending War.

Wash hated Tryus because it ignored the people it was supposed to protect, in favor of those who could protect themselves.

Raizen had ordered, right after Wash had turned four, that the Trench, the nickname for the Tyran Defensive Line along the Badlands, be moved closer to Ephyra, leaving thousands of villages, settlements, and cities to suffer without the protection.

Caresal was one of them.

Caresal used to be a small, but moderately wealthy, Vercuta town, built by farmers around two hundred years ago. It never grew any bigger than, at most five thousand people, but it produced the bulk of the wheat and grain that Vercuta, which was a rocky, muddy, sparsely vegetated land, depended on.

When the soldiers were pulled back, the Indies came charging forward, and suddenly Caresal was under new management.

The Indies didn't really stop the production of wheat and grain, they merely changed where it went. Now, instead of feeding and warming the bellies of their fellow Vercutans, they were filling the bellies of the silver armored bastards who patrolled the streets. Soon afterwards, Vercuta was a hotbed of violent and horrible combat between the Vercutan people and the Indiashka occupying force...

The Vercutan Rebellion would go down in history as the shortest, bloodiest, and most brutal 'war' in the history of the Elemental Nations. Not a single rebel was spared. No mercy or quarter shown. When Vercuta fought back, Indiashka crushed them brutally, ruthlessly, and without mercy.

The 'war' didn't even last four days.

Wash still remembered seeing the bodies of men and women, old and young, hanging from the large, wooden crosses, crucified and left in the town square as a reminder of what fighting back meant. He still remembered the massive ditches he and his fellow children were made to dig, dump the bodies in, and light on fire.

After a year of occupation, suffering, and starvation, Wash was saved.

Executioners held a peculiar place in the Elemental Nations. Neither side wanted to fight them, and yet both sides hated what they stood for with a passion. As such, and agreement was made that Executioners would be allowed to move and go anywhere in each country without being stopped, in exchange for remaining neutral, or mainly neutral, in the War.

Because of this, Executioners quickly began to find orphans, lost children, and other variations of people who they could train.

Jiraiya the Toad Sage, one of the more publicly well known Executioners, found Wash one day after he had tried to pickpocket the man, and after scaring the living shit out of him, took him to the Executioners.

But Wash never forgot what Tyrus had done to him, his people, and the lives they had destroyed. Wash never forgave what the Indies had done to his people. Wash may hate Tyrus, despise it with his every being, but Indiashka was a close second.

Which was why, while the kids were going to the Familiar place, he decided to check out the portal that had opened not even ten minutes after they had left.

So here he was, sitting in a tree, dressed in his Executioner uniform, ready to fight if need be, as the multi colored portal began to spasm.

His uniform consisted of a black, long sleeved shirt, black pants with many pockets and pouches, black calf length boots, and darkened grey armor covering his arms, legs, chest, and back. On his back, hanging from it's black leather strap, was his sword, Urfael, a long, thin sword that had no guard, with double edges that ended in a sharp, very pointy point.

He watched intently, his eyes staring as a figure began to make it's way out of the portal. He had to stop himself from bolting back to the clubroom as and Indiashka Inquisitor strolled out and looked around, the portal closing silently.

The man was very tall, standing around 6'7" in height. He had bright, neatly combed blonde hair and sharp green eyes behind wire glasses. He wore a black, almost skin tight suit underneath his silver plated armor, with the plates being located on his shins, thighs, forearms, chest, back, and hands. Hanging from his side was a silvery, smooth looking helmet that had a gasmask attached to it. Over his armor were dark clothes including a hood. He had no visible weapons, but because he was wearing an Inquisitor's Armor, he was definitely dangerous.

Wash easily recognised the man, because he had seen him before, once, and he left a major impression on the Executioner.

This man was Cyrus Temple, otherwise known as the 'Bane of Kashkur'.

Wash thought for a few moments as Cyrus began to wander around the area, examining the trees and brush in the clearing, before he had to jump as his tree was cut in half at the base of the trunk.

Landing and turning quickly, Wash was surprised to see that Cyrus' arm, plate armor and all, had turned into a massive, silvery, organic looking blade, long enough that it dragged behind him. Cyrus had a narrow eyed glare that Wash easily returned. When the blonde man spoke, his voice carried the barest hints of his accent. "And what is an Executioner doing in this...New World?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Inquisitor." Wash replied. "How the hell did you get here?"

Cyrus just let a brief flicker of surprise cross his face before his replied to Wash's question. "Why do you wish to know, Executioner?"

Wash looked at him with a raised brow. "Because you kind of just showed up out of nowhere. I think that warrants at least a little bit of curiosity." 

The Inquisitor just paused, shifting his arm back to it's original state in a mess of red and black _things_ , before he replied. "Mayhaps we should have a conversation in a more...private setting." Wash saw his eyes flicker to the left, his right, and gave a nod. Even if he hated the Indies, he could work with one to deal with the intruder he sensed that just appeared.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." He put his hands behind the back of his neck, close to Urfael's hilt. "This conversation is best left for our ears only." He twitched his arm slightly to the right, before both he and Cyrus sprang into action.

The tree stood no chance after Cyrus shifted his hands into massive mitts of muscle and meat, slamming into the wood and splintering it all over the place. The now revealed figure sitting in the tree barely managed to avoid Urfael taking his head from his shoulders with a twist of his body, sending himself across the clearing.

When the dust and splinters settled, Cyrus and Wash got a good look at their new opponent.

He was a bit on the short side, standing around 5'4", with white hair slicked back with large, vacant eyes that he red iris' and strange, shuriken shaped pupils, his body emaciated and thin, yet still having lean muscle to it. He wore a high-collared kimono shirt with a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around his waist. He had dark blue armguards, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue, open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag threads. What really unnerved Wash and Cyrus were the many other pairs of eyes seemingly surgically inserted into his body, all of whom were sewn open, with bloodshot eyes that resembled the ones in his skull all zigzagging around in search of something. His left hand had some kind of black seal on the back of it, a twisted circle of a three-headed man. Across his right arm were thick bandages that when Wash glanced at them, set him on edge. Whatever was under there was bad news.

Wash was the first to speak after getting a good look at the guy, who couldn't have been any older than Naruto. "What the fuck are you?"

The white haired boy just tilted his head and stared blankly at Wash before replying in a completely emotionless voice. There was no coldness, no anger, hate, sadness, nothing, in his voice. "I am Shin-143210."

"I asked what the fuck you were, not who you were." Wash said with a small glare, Cyrus cautiously keeping his giant meat-fists up in preparation.

"I am Shin-143210." Came the same reply from the boy, whose voice was still so empty.

Cyrus spoke next, green eyes narrowed into a glare. "Why are you here, Shin-143210?"

He didn't get a verbal reply right away, because Shin-143210 stretched his arm out, a long, thin bone growing out from his palm to face the two. Grabbing the bone, Shin tore it out of his palm and pointed it at the two of them. "I am ordered to investigate the opening of the Gap Portal, and kill anything that comes out."

At that, Shin-143210 threw the piece of bone right at Cyrus, who caught it, snapping it like a twig. The blonde man rushed forward, giant fist quickly meeting the boys face, sending him flying back into a tree as retaliation.

Shin-143210 lay there for a moment before getting up and charging again, swiftly covering the ground between he and Cyrus, before Urfael came down and cleaved him diagonally in half.

Wash jumped back beside Cyrus as Shin-143210 lay on the ground, staring blankly into the sky as green blood oozed from him. The Executioner held Cyrus back before the man could finish the job, saving his life in the process.

Right after Wash held Cyrus back, oozing green Chakra, in the form of a thick, liquidy tentacle, reached out from Shin-143210, connected to his spine, before connecting with the other half of his lower spine, swiftly bringing the two parts together again.

Wash had to stop himself from snarling in fury as he recognised the Chakra the boy used as Tailed-Beast Chakra. He had met and spoken with every Jinchuriki at one point, so he recognised the Chakra signature of every Tailed-Beast.

That was the Zero-Tailed Leech's Chakra inside Shin-143210.

Wash held Urfael in both hands, sending some of his Chakra through the blade, black flames licking across the metal as he did. Narrowing his eyes at Shin-143210, Wash swung his sword. "Amaterasu: Black Flame Halo!"

A crescent shaped blade of black flames flew at Shin-143210, faster than the boy could react, slicing through his upper body and right arm, before the crescent looped around and came back to his lower body, cutting his legs off in a diagonal fashion.

As the Zero-Tails Chakra leaked out and tried to reattach his body, Wash vanished in a blur of speed only Cyrus, having trained to see it, saw, grabbing the bandaged limb in spite of his instincts screaming at him to leave it alone.

Shin-143210 stood up with out his arm, not showing an ounce of fear or pain as he did. Looking at Wash, he spoke in the same blank tone. "Please give me back my arm."

"Go fuck yourself." Was the snappy reply.

Wash did not expect tree limbs to suddenly sprout from Shin-143210 in wicked looking spears, from every spot on his body, tearing his clothing. From his missing right arms stub, a long wooden shaft extended and twisted itself to look like a fist. Shin-143210 lifted it up and changed it into a Hindu-styled dragons head.

Before he could go on the offensive, he stopped and lifted his right hand, silently looking at the mark on his hand before beginning to sink into the ground. Cyrus ran to stop him, but before he could get closer, the wooden spears sticking out of Shin-143210 began to shoot out like a machine gun, forcing the blonde back as he retreated into the ground.

After a few moments of tense silence, Wash spoke in a deadly serious tone. "Cyrus, that conversation can wait. Whatever is in this arm is making my instincts go wild."

The Inquisitor nodded as he came closer, his hands shifting back to normal as he came closer. "Then unwrap it and let's see what it is."

Carefully setting it on the ground, Wash began to meticulously unwrap the bandaged arm. After a few seconds, he and Cyrus were treated to a horrific sight.

The arm was pitch black, the same muscle shape and emaciated state that Shin-143210 had, but that was where the similarities ended. All along the arm were faces, screaming in agony and pain, writhing and moving all along the arm as the agony tormented them. In the palm of the hand, a large maw of a mouth with razor sharp teeth snapped and snarled as it opened and closed, black ooze that Wash recognized as the Zero-Tails Chakra leaking out like saliva. When the 'saliva' hit the ground, it sizzled and popped like acid, killing the grass it fell on, and the surrounding plant like, before turning it into twisted remnants of what it was.

Wash swallowed the bile and puke he wanted to let out as best he could, the feeling of the vile, evil, and disgusting Chakra the Zero-Tails let out making him sick.

Cyrus had no such compunctions, turning and throwing up everything in his stomach right then and there. Wiping his mouth, Cyrus turned and gave the arm a hate filled glare. "What in the name of the Emperor is that?"

Now wasn't the time to be a smartass, but Wash just couldn't help it. "That is Shin-143210's arm." Cyrus gave him a dry glare. "What it is, why it's like this, I don't know. What I do know is that there is a small concentration of Zero-Tails Chakra in it."

"What does that mean?" The Inquisitor asked.

Wash looked up, his eyes conveying the seriousness of the discovery. "I don't know. But whatever it is, we need to find out."

"We?" Cyrus asked with a raised brow.

Wash gave Cyrus a tired glance and replied. "Listen, I'm not exactly a big fan of Indiashka. But right now, you and I are the only ones from the Elemental Nations in this world above the age of eighteen. We need to figure this out...together." It was obvious Wash had trouble saying that, and Cyrus silently agreed. "As much as you might not want to admit it, Cyrus, you need my help in getting to know this world. There is so much new and different stuff, you'll become overwhelmed."

Cyrus was silent for a moment, contemplating the offer. "What of the other?" At Wash's look, Cyrus explained. "What of the Elemental Nation Native under eighteen?"

"He is currently working with his new...boss, trying to get something called a Familiar, I don't know. He has enough on his plate trying to understand and adjust to the new emotions he's feeling, not to mention all the crap he has to do for his new boss." Wash replied as he carefully pulled out a sealing scroll, before sealing the arm into the scroll itself for later study.

Fuinjutsu was something he was definitely going to have to teach Naruto soon.

"So what now?" Cyrus asked.

"Now we go and wait in the ORC Clubroom for the Brats to get back." Wash said with a sigh.

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Shin-143210 returned a failure, but one that provided some results that were...interesting.

Even as he lay, dead, on the cold metal table, his clothes off to reveal many, many stitches and scars from various experiments, Shin-143210 continued to provide valuable data for future experiments.

Clipboard in hand, he began to write down every little detail his trained eyes could see on the dead boys face, the glowing of a set of large tubes being the only light in the room, even if his silver eyes could catch every detail in the dark.

Shin-143210 had been hit with a tremendous amount of force, directly in the side and upper part of his torso. He had been cut apart multiple times, each one precise and exact in placement.

As he continued to write down his observations before he truly began to dissect the subject, the door to his dimly lit lab opened and the shadow of his Boss entered, followed, as always, by the shadow of his loyal bodyguard. "Greetings, Dr. Klein. Have you brought good news for me today?"

Dr. Klein was a skinny and pale man in his mid forties, with graying brown hair and a thick mustache. His silver eyes gleamed clearly in the dark, even as his lower face held a gasmask, stitched to his face by string. His labcoat his the large tank of gas on his hunched back, black gloved hands rubbing together excitedly. "Oh yes, Shin-143210 has provided many interesting discoveries for me to unlock." He gestured to the cut open boy with a wild wave of his hand. "While it is problematic that his right arm was cut off before we could harvest it, he gives some measure of information."

"You have repeatedly said that, Doctor, and yet to have explained what it is that is so... _special_...about it." His Boss said with narrowed eyes.

Nodding hurriedly, so as to not get on his bad side, Klein walked over to Shin-143210. "The Subject's organs, for some reason as of yet known, turned completely to that of a plant. His heart pumps a chlorophyll like fluid through his system that, upon loss of a limb that is unable to reconnect, grows vegetation all along the missing area and random parts of the body." He held up the wooden arm as an example before continuing. "Shin-143210 is not the first to exhibit such signs, as Shin-143111 also exhibited such signs along with the others in his series."

The Boss nodded in satisfaction before turning the the giant test tubes. "Good, Doctor. I would be most displeased if he didn't provide some kind of...result. What of the others?"

Klein turned to the tubes, gazing at the floating figures with fatherly pride, as twisted as it was. "Only one of them is currently capable of exiting the tubes, but..." he gestured to a vaguely male shape in the farthest tube. "...he is too willful to obey any orders in the simulations."

"Have them ready soon. The bumbling incompetence of Volfe cost me a somewhat valuable piece in Tenran, whom I had hoped would assist in teaching Them how to fight." The Boss' sharp gaze turned to the last, most advanced tube across the room, where a floating male could clearly be seen.

He would have been handsome, if it weren't for the scars running down his arms, legs, sides, chest, back and cheeks, as well as the fact he had the same eyes as Shin-143210 sewn into him all over his shaved head and body. His hair was shaved off, and his mouth was loosely sewn shut. His right arm, like Shin-143210, was black, faces screaming in agony all along it. Periodically he would spasm and shake in the tube, thrashing about violently. "And what about him? How far along is he?"

Klein looked happy as he looked at the Subject. "He is ready for you, he just finished the last simulation this morning."

"Wake him."

"Sir?"

"I said wake him" The Boss said simply, eyes boring into the young man. "I wish to see the efficiency of the program in action." A darker look came to his eyes as he gazed at it. "Let us see just how much better he has become, shall we?"

"Yes Sir." Klein muttered.

Finally, he looked at a large, cocoon like device that had what looked like an egg sack connected to it. "Also send of of the Shin's with him. Four should do. I want to see if they will follow his orders as well."

Klein went forward and easily activated the machine, which began to spew copies of Shin-143210 immediately. Each one, however, was different than Shin-143210.

The first was bald, with only one eye that was bloodshot and sewn open. Black Zero-Tails Chakra leaked from his gaping mouth.

The second had faces contorted in agony all over the right side of his body, covering his face and head, all of the eyes open and the mouths leaking the same Zero-Chakra.

The third was an exact copy of Shin-143210, down to the last eye.

The fourth, however, was by far the worst. It was small and pitiful, with not even legs to carry it, but instead a set of mutilated hands that looked as if three hands were combined together. A gaping mouth hung open in a sick grin as it crawled around, and the many eyes on it were all bloodshot and sewn open.

As the Shin clones finished being produced and clothed, the tube that held the male finished emptying. Standing on shaky legs, the bald man turned his head this way and that, as if smelling things, before his eyes snapped open.

Neither of the other two men seemed to care or notice as they continued speaking to each other calmly. "Sir, was that all, or is there anything else I might help you with?"

A pause before an answer came. "Have you continued tracking the Void Openings as I ordered?"

"Yes Sir. I have already tracked and graphed the locations of all of the coming openings to their general areas." He gestured to a computer that was displaying just that information. It was a detailed map of the forests surrounding Kuoh, red dots illuminating certain parts all over, numbers counting down the weeks, days, hours, and minutes until the next Void Opening occurred. "it's a shame, though. I would have loved to have the chance to examine the effects of the Void on sentient creatures, if only Shin-143210 hadn't of jumped the gun."

XXX-Line Break-XXX

Wash half expected Naruto to have found the biggest and baddest Familiar in the forest, so he wasn't shocked when he came riding in on what had to be several hundred pounds of killing potential.

Cyrus didn't go over so well, though.

Naruto had demanded to know why he was here, glaring heatedly at Wash for an answer.

The man had replied that, for the moment, they were allies until they figured out what to do to go back to the Elemental Nations.

Naruto had accepted, grudgingly, as Rawr was shrunk by Rias to the size of a small dog, who then proceeded to assert his dominance of Asia's Familiar.

As Wash sat there gazing at the group of Brats he had, subconsciously, began to look at as his students, he silently vowed he would never let anyone hurt them.

He had already lost one family in Caresal, and another in the Executioners. He wouldn't lose this one. Even if he had to storm the gates of Hell to do it.

Well, anyways, tomorrow was going to prove to be an interesting day for everyone. After all, some bird-guy was coming by, and Wash had no desire to miss what was sure to be an interesting day.

 **AN: Yes, Shin-143210 is the same from Naruto Gaiden. I just didn't want to use Zetsu Clones, who will have a major role later on, for this.**

 **With the attack/spying done by Shin-143210 on Cyrus and Wash, we can now start really getting into the first stages of the overarching plot.**

 **The Black Arm is going to be a major part of the story, and the mysterious Boss has some bad plans for everyone.**

 **Questions you might ask are: What does the Zero-Tails have to do with anything? Why does Shin-143210 matter? Why are the Shin Clones so imperfect?**

 **Well, they will be answered eventually. Just be patient and go along for the ride.**

(Omake- What Could Have Been)

The Inquisitor just paused, shifting his arm back to it's original state in a mess of red and black _things_ , before he replied. "Mayhaps we should have a conversation in a more...private setting." Wash saw his eyes flicker to the left, his right, and gave a nod. Even if he hated the Indies, he could work with one to deal with the intruder he sensed that just appeared.

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." He put his hands behind the back of his neck, close to Urfael's hilt. "This conversation is best left for our ears only." He twitched his arm slightly to the right, before both he and Cyrus sprang into action.

The tree stood no chance after Cyrus shifted his hands into massive mitts of muscle and meat, slamming into the wood and splintering it all over the place. The now revealed figure sitting in the tree barely managed to avoid Urfael taking his head from his shoulders with a twist of his body, sending himself across the clearing.

When the dust and splinters settled, Cyrus and Wash got a good look at their new opponent.

He was a bit on the short side, standing around 5'4", with white hair slicked back with large, vacant eyes that he red iris' and strange, shuriken shaped pupils, his body emaciated and thin, yet still having lean muscle to it. He wore a high-collared kimono shirt with a wide, dark blue obi wrapped around his waist. He had dark blue armguards, dark blue pants, and a pair of dark blue, open-toed boots with distinct zig-zag threads. What really unnerved Wash and Cyrus were the many other pairs of eyes seemingly surgically inserted into his body, all of whom were sewn open, with bloodshot eyes that resembled the ones in his skull all zigzagging around in search of something. His left hand had some kind of black seal on the back of it, a twisted circle of a three-headed man. Across his right arm were thick bandages that when Wash glanced at them, set him on edge. Whatever was under there was bad news.

Wash was the first to speak after getting a good look at the guy, who couldn't have been any older than Naruto. "What the fuck are you?"

The white haired boy just tilted his head and stared blankly at Wash before replying in a completely emotionless voice. There was no coldness, no anger, hate, sadness, nothing, in his voice. "I am...am Shin Shady."

Wash paused and stared confusedly at the apparent 'Slim Shady' as Cyrus prepared to attack. "Shin Shady?"

Slim Shady nodded jerkily as he brought up a hand in a one finger salute. "I'm Shin Shady, all the other Shin Shady's are just imitating."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cyrus asked, angry and very much confused.

"I told you, I am Shin Shady, all of the other Shin Shady's are just imitating." Shin Shady said in an almost singing way.

"Well fuck you, Shin Shady! Why are you here?" Wash asked with a glare.

Shin Shady's reply was short. "Go hump a Dead Moose like Tom Green."

(Elsewhere)

Dr. Klein sung along as Eminem played over a loudspeaker in his lab, right next to the cocoon. He really liked the rappers music for some reason.

(End Omake)


End file.
